


Unknown brothers

by animewriter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Multi, child fic, sloth ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 year old Edward has no memories and is living a painful blank slate with the weasly family who found him half dead on their door stop. Alphonse just wants to find his lost brother.written by sathreal and two other authors in alternate povs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two young boys, about 7 or 8, were running full of glee. In there hands were papers, from their schools, tests really. There were smiles on their faces as they yelled in delight. One tripped. He was holding his knee in pain, and as he pulled his hands away from the wound to show the other boy what it looked; you could see the bight scarlet of young blood on his fingertips. It wasn't bleeding much but you could see the pain in the smaller boy's eyes. The seemingly older of the two crouched by his companion, examining the wound.  
"Alphonse come on, lean on me." The one who spoke helped Alphonse up to his feet. He carried the others weight effortlessly as Alphonse limped his way up the small set of stirs to the orphanages nurse. After Alphonse's companion had knocked lightly, there was shuffling that could be heard in the room beyond the door. A young woman with black-brown hair opened the door and looked down, "Oh, it's you two. What have you gotten yourselves into now?" She examined the look on Alphonse's face and then his companions. "Oh Edward, you should look more concerned for your brother. Honestly," she looked at the two once more. "Come on! Ed, help Al onto the table so I can patch that up." She instructed the two boys.  
Ed helped Alphonse onto the small table used for her patients, mainly the two brothers in front of her, and Ed sat over in the small chair in the corner looking down. The woman came back with a pad and a bit of gauze and tape. She quickly wrapped Alphonse's leg and lifted him back onto the ground.  
"Thank you Ms. Rebecca." Al said gratefully. Edward got up from his seat and walked back over to Al. He nodded his head in gratitude to Ms. Rebecca, grabbed Al's hand and headed toward the door.  
"You two, be more careful, you hear me?" She spoke loud enough to be heard but not to hear the response. She chuckled lightly to herself, "Those two Elrics, they're going to get themselves into a mess of trouble when they get out of here." It was true. There would be more trouble to come for the Elric brothers. More than anyone could imagine.  
"Brother, why don't you talk to anyone?" Alphonse asked his brother when they entered the sleeping area. Edward looked to his brother with his pure golden eyes and sighed.  
"I don't know; I can't really understand it. I guess something just comes over me and I won't talk." Ed seemed distant as he looked into his brother's eyes. Sharp honey yellow met soft slate gray in a silent understanding.  
_0.0_  
The boys woke to the small pitter patter of rain on the roof of the somewhat large building. Edward and Alphonse quietly got out of their beds and got dressed. Each taking precaution, they tip toed their way down the stair case and out the main door without a noise  
_0.0_  
The rain proceeded to soak the boys through and through, but this didn't stop their mission. The place looming in front of them was run down and decrepit. Though once an elegant and fine town house, it seemed to give off a distinct, but waning, evil aura. The boys crept silently inside the seedy looking ruin of the house they once called home.  
The two boys found their destination in a large bedroom that housed a queen and a king mattress in intricately woven metal splits.  
"Brother, do you remember where it is?" Alphonse asked the other blonde. The older of the two nodded and began to rummage through a drawer of the old abandoned dresser.  
"Got it!" Ed said brightly. In his hand, the Elder Elric held a small, preserved bouquet full of amaranth blossoms and yellowed, leathery, white roses. It was bound with a small bit of red leather; elegant, yet somber. "Okay Al, we've got Mom's flowers, so let's get going." Alphonse nodded at his older brother and the two brothers rushed out of the room and down the staircase. Outside, the rain had not let up, and sounds of the downpour drown most of any other sound that the two boys might make. Keeping in the dark so as not to be seen, Edward and Alphonse hurriedly made their way to Central cemetery where, as they have done many times, they intend to spend the night.  
_0.0_  
As they reached the field full of white marble, slate and gray headstones the rain started to let up considerably. The boys no longer had to squint their eyes against the rain to see in front of them and they began to hurry along the rows towards a very familiar grave.  
"C'mon Al! We're almost there!" Ed yelled to his younger brother. They ran quick for young boys, but fatigue caught them and they collapsed by the one grave they were looking for.  
"Hey Mom…we really...missed you." Al murmured between his labored breaths.  
"Yeah, and we kept our promise…we came back to visit, just like we did last time." Edward replied softly. Tonight, even if it was a storming disaster, was the third anniversary of Trisha Elrics, Edward and Alphonse's mother, death. They've come here several times looking for solace and comfort from their mothers headstone; every time keeping a silent vigil on the headstone until the wee hours of the night.  
Edward set the bouquet on the white marble inscribed with their mothers name and bowed slightly, like they used to do to their friend, Winry, when she made them play war.  
"Don't worry Mom; we'll be here all night, together." Alphonse whispered to the white marble before him.

Trisha Elric

Loving mother, Wife, and Daughter

Rest in peace

_0.0_  
As the regal looking Central clock tower chimed midnight Ed's head snapped up like a whip. The wind howled to life and blew debris from the streets up into the cemetery. The brothers stood up.  
"Alphonse!" Ed yelled to his brother over the howling wind. "Come on we need to go back!" After some time the rain had finally stopped, though not for long. It was now pouring buckets and the boys once again had to squint their eyes against the harsh rain that whipped at their faces. As Edward tried to grab the bouquet at his feet, it was immediately pushed away and thrown into the wind current. "No! We can't lose Mom's bouquet!" Ed wailed with hurt in his eyes.  
"Brother! You can't go after it! You'll get caught in the current!" Alphonse was trying desperately to hold onto his brother, who was trying just as desperately to run after the fleeing image of the small and withered bouquet.  
"Dammit!" Then elder Elric yelled above the raging storm. The two brothers reluctantly began to make their way back to the orphanage as the rain and wind kept throwing themselves at the young boys.  
_0.0_  
Running through the streets of Central city was dangerous as it was, but at night and two boys no older than 9? Now that was just plain stupid.  
_0.0_  
"Alphonse! C'mon, we've gotta hurry! This storm is getting worse!" Edward yelled to his brother as they raced through the deserted streets of Central City. Alphonse scurried behind his brother in a hurried and fatigued fashion.  
"Right...behind you...Brother!" Alphonse grunted between his once again labored breaths. The two Elrics ran as fast as they could to get out of the torenting rain and under some kind of shelter. As the two Ran desperately down an alley towards stacked and empty boxes, a shadow loomed in front of them and they heard a scathing and sardonic voice sharp as needles.  
"Well, now; if it isn't Centrals famous prodigies. You know, you shouldn't be out this late. You could get hurt, or even worse killed." Ed pushed Alphonse behind his back as he turned towards the strangers scathing voice. He was met with a sadistic smirk and deep purple eyes that held malice and the gaze of a murderer. Edwards flitting eyes and hard breathing were the only sign of life from the elder Elric; his eyes and body were locked in place by the sight before him.  
The stranger was obviously male by his outward appearance. He had broad shoulders and a hard but feminine jaw line. His vivid emerald hair fell in sharp tendrils across his back and was held up ay a headband with a red triangle on it. He was also wearing a black-purpulish sleeveless turtleneck crop top and the same colored skort. What caught his gaze the most was the tattoo right below the hem of the man's skort on his right thigh. An image of the oroborous in bright scarlet: the serpent consuming its own tail.  
The green haired man smiled sadistically and lunged at the elder Elric. Ed braced himself but was not ready for the massive force that was behind his attackers hand as it crushed his neck. The older man had Ed pinned against the stone wall of the alleyway and Ed could hardly hear his little brothers' pleas to let his sibling go. Ed gasped and wheezed and clawed at his attackers hands, fruitfully drawing blood from the multiple scratches now adorning the still smiling mans hands which, unnoticed by Ed, closed as fast as they opened. The green haired man growled in annoyance at the boy's persistence and punched hi straight in the gut, fruitfully cracking at least two ribs. The older blond encountered a massive coughing fit and started hacking up blood on his assailant's hands.  
Ed's connection to the waking world was fading fast as he heard luscious and fake sweet voice from behind in front of him say, "Now, now Envy. We can't kill the boy. Father still needs him." He heard his assailant make an annoyed sound that was supposed to be talking, but he couldn't make any of the words out. The clicking of heels against cobblestone and the faint yelling of his younger brother drifted away from him as he landed with a resounding smack on the alleyway ground covered in mud and rain. The small sounds of bare feet smacking against the wet cobblestone were the only things he heard before the elder Elric slipped into an unconscious state of mind…  
"Brother!" Alphonse cried out to the motionless body before him. Edwards breathing was shallow but there, and he had a pained look on his face. That blow to the gut did nothing for his asthma.  
Alphonse looked up at the sound of heels clicking against the wet cobblestone to see a woman with long wavy jet black hair and vicious sardonic purple eyes. She wore a form fitting black-purpilish dress that cut off at mid breast and mid ankle. Just like her companion, she had the bright scarlet oroborous right at the tip of the middle of her large breasts. Alphonse stared at the woman and Envy in terror as the both came closer.  
"Hn, what should we do with him now Lust?" Envy asked his newly named companion. She looked to the Green haired man then down at the quivering dark blonde. She smiled.  
"Knock him out. But don't be too rough on the boy. Like I said, Father needs them both and if you kill him, it'll be your head." With that Lust started to walk away until she heard a yell from the still conscious Elric.  
"Wait! What do you mean 'Father needs us'? Who's this 'Father'? Answer me!" Alphonse was frantic as he was looking from Envy to Lust and then to his brother. These people were talking about someone needing them, but for what?  
Lust glared at the boy in annoyance. People just couldn't prioritize their problems sometimes. "All in due time, boy." Her voice sounded like honey but it was laced with malice and venom. Alphonse was about to yell at her again when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he went flying into the boxes at the end of the alley. His back made a sickening clap against the wall and he slid down unconscious.  
"Hn, your runt of a brother put up a better fight than you." Envy scoffed and turned toward the still form of the elder Elric. Picking him up bay his stomach he lightly held the small frame under his arm like a book as he made his way out onto the abandon Central streets. Envy looked from one direction to the other and he quickly transformed into a tall man with dirty blonde hair and wearing a military uniform.  
With Edward still clutched under his arm he made his way down another abandon alley and took a sharp turn down the connecting street.  
_0.0_  
"Wormtail! Where are you?" Lust growled in annoyance. A small, bedraggled and portly looking man came out from the shadows only to be met with a piercing glare from the Amethyst eyed woman. He squeaked and bowed his head in fear.  
"I-I'm s-so-sorry, M-milady; I s-sh-should n-not h-have b-been so l-late in meeting you here." Wormtail stuttered out. His thinning blonde hair seemed like it would fall out the minute he made a wrong move.  
"Your lucky Envy hasn't come yet or else you'd be a dead ma-" She was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. Turning the corner was a Military officer with dirty blonde hair holding a small wheezing golden blonde boy.  
"I've got him Lust, now let's go already." The military officer's voice grew higher and rougher as he Envy morphed back into his usual appearance. Lust nodded and looked to Wormtail. The portly man seemed frightened as he tentatively asked Envy and Lust to hold onto his robes. Turning sharply on their heels, the three disappeared with a loud crack that resonated through the empty streets of Central.

_0.0_

A crack resonated through the low ceilinged room as three figures appeared by the large double doors. Lust turned to the shaking wizard that stood next to her, holding a look of disgust on her face. "Go back to your master Wormtail, we can handle it from here." She glared at the portly man who, in turn, turned tail and ran down the corridor to his Master.

Envy looked to his Raven haired companion with a playful smirk. "Aww c'mon! we could've had some more fun scarin' him shitless!" The green haired man chuckled slightly at Lust's sour expression.

"You just like to play with your food. I just don't like that little rat." Lust spat. The venom in her eyes alone could bore holes through your skin. Her purple eyes still shone with fire as the double doors opened to a large cavernous room.  
"I trust you completed your mission?" A deep voice came from the center of the room. There were dozens of large pipe like cords leading from places within the darkness to a large stone chair situate in the middle of the room where the voice had come from. The chair was facing away from the entrance, assuring no one who came into the room could see the speakers face.

Envy and Lust both kneeled. "Yes Father. We have retrieved the older Elric brother and left the younger in Central as you instructed." Lust Answered, her Raven head bowed in respect to Father.

"Good," the deep voice said again. "Go put him in a holding cell."

"Right." Envy replied. He got to his feet and turned on his heel, heading out the big double doors. With Edward still under his arm, Envy headed down the opposite corridor that wormtail had gone.

_0.0_

Ed awoke to his body being raked by a bout of lung piercing coughing. He tried to cover his mouth with his right hand but stopped when he realized that he was lifting both hands involuntarily. He looked at his small wrists to see that they were both tightly bound by a dirty set of ropes, his feet too. His mind slowly acknowledging his situation, Ed looked around him in a slight panic. 'Where am I? Why am I here?' The blonde thought. He tried to yell out but it was muffled by a tight cloth around his mouth. Blinking his golden eyes rapidly, he tried to stop the tears of frustration that began to pour out of eyes.

Edward erupted into another bout of coughing as he fell to the ground from his upright position. He felt a warm liquid come up from his throat and coat the cloth around his mouth. His mouth now tasted like iron and smelled sickly cold. He panicked.

He yelled and yelled till his throat hurt and he had had several more coughing fits. By now the cloth around his mouth was soaked in the metallic tasting liquid and his throat was raw. For what seemed like hours he lay there, just staring at the stone wall of his captive room.

_0.0_

There was a sound of a heavy door opening and light flooded the dark room where Edward still lay in a helpless heap. Envy walked in and set the tray he was carrying down on the floor next to the blonde. Kneeling, the green haired man wordlessly untied the small blonde's wrists and feet to make sure he could get to the food the man had set down. Getting back up, with ropes in hand, Envy turned toward the heavy door that was held open by a small chunk of rotting wood when he heard a clap from behind him.

He swiveled on his heel only to be met with a stone hand coming towards him. It stopped centimeters from his nose and he looked at the small blonde on the floor to see what had happened. The young boy was trembling so hard it was a wonder he wasn't completely racking his body against a vibrating chair. The blonde's eyes were wide and pupiless and he wore no emotion except for that of his hands griping furiously onto his arms. The small blonde had also taken off the cloth that had covered his mouth to breath easier.. Envy's eye twitched as he walked over to the boy on the floor.

He grabbed the blondes chin and forced Ed to look at him. "And just what do you aim to do by creating that stupid thing, huh?" Ed's eyes widened and the pupils came back as realization donned on the innocent boy. He roughly tried to push Envy away but, to the blonde's dismay, the green haired man just grabbed the boy's right arm and covered the blonde's mouth with his partly gloved hand.

There was a slight click and Envy retracted his hand, now fuming with annoyance, and cradled it against his chest. "I swear, brat, if I didn't have orders not to I would kill you right now." Envy picked the young blonde up by his still incarcerated right arm and threw him to the other wall. There was a crack as flesh met stone and Ed slid down the wall in another bout of coughing. The warm metallic liquid now spattered the lit stone floor and Ed could see clearly that it was red and thick looking. Envy growled in annoyance at the boy. "Great now you're coughing up blood." Envy growled as he made his way to take the blonde back to Father, but, just as quick as he had made the fist of stone, Ed was streaking across the room, completely out of Envy's reach.

"Dammit." The green haired man cursed as he started after the small blonde.

_0.0_

Ed's breathing was labored as he followed the lit pathways through twists and turns. His chest heaved up and down with effort, his legs pumped furiously, fighting to keep going incase that green haired man caught up with him.

Ed's blonde bangs swung back and forth in front of his burning golden irises as he ran down yet another corridor, this one leading him to a door. It was a dead end and Ed had no choice, he pushed open the door as fast as he could and came face to face with roaring winds and stinging rains. He didn't know where he was, and he didn't care one bit. 'As long as it was away from this place', he thought as he continued to run.

His aimless running continued to take him down unfamiliar streets and several dark alleyways until, once more he came face to face with a brick wall. He could here no footsteps behind him as he tried to ease his erratic heartbeat and shallow breaths. Dropping to his knees, the boy flopped to his side in the freezing cold rain. It soothed his aching muscles and tired, bare, feet as he just lay there, focused on breathing and nothing else.

_0.0_

He heard a mewling sound.

Something high pitched and scared, just like he was. The blonde on the ground moved to see the source of the sound. It came from a box that was covered in an old tarp to keep it from getting soaked in the rain. Ed started too crawl slightly, his muscles allowing nothing more. He kept at this until he was finally able to lift one arm and flip the box over onto his head; inside the box was a sight to behold.

There were several multicolored blankets piled on top of on another, but one stood out the most, the one that was moving ever so slightly. Ed moved his remaining hand in the box to take the small blanket off of whatever was trying to shake the somehow offending object off only to reveal a black ball of fur. Its head poked out from under another blanket and it looked to Ed with bright scarlet eyes. Both ears were pricked and the soft fur and blackest had kept the box semi warm. The jet black cat walked up to Ed's face and licked it, when he got no response besides a slight twitch from the blonds eyes, the red eyed animal started to rub it's fur up against Ed's filthy golden locks.

It purred in contentment as it had finally found a human who wasn't afraid of it. The cat curled up beside Ed's head and started to drift off to sleep when Ed finally regained his senses.

He moved to get up, now that his muscles would allow him, and picked up the now mewling animal. He covered it with the shirt he had on and started walking to where he could see some kind of light. Felling somewhat safer than when he had in the stone maze with the green haired man, Ed made his way through the deserted streets of what now, on closer inspection, looked to be a village. He kept walking and walking, and when he fell to his knees and his body was racked with another bout of lung piercing coughs, he kept his body bent over the small cat in order to protect the animal as best he could from the harsh elements of nature.

_0.0_

Molly Weasley was patient when she wanted to be, and right now her patience was very thin. Her husband, Arthur, and her middle son, Percy, were both supposed to be back from the Ministry of Magic ages ago. Just because Percy wanted a tour didn't mean they could stay out into the wee hours of the morning.

She heard the door to the Burrow click open and she got up immediately. She waited by the kitchen doorway for the two Weasley men to make their way there on the way upstairs.

Arthur, who was soaked to the bone from the downpour outside, walked carefully into the small kitchen and came nose to nose with his wife, her face a slight shade of scarlet but a deep crimson.

"Where have you been Arthur?" Molly whispered furiously. "I've been here waiting since seven O'clock, when you said you'd be home, just so I could tell your ear off!" The red headed woman took into account her husbands soaking clothes but left that for another day.

"Dad," Both Eldest Weasleys turned to see Percy walking through the door and shutting it softly behind him. "Are we safe? Mum didn't notice did sh-" Percy looked from one parent to another and seemed to think like a smart man and bolted for his room. Molly made no move to catch her middle son as all her attention was focused on her husband again.

Molly made to open her mouth to speak when the two suddenly heard a thump at their door then mewling noises and scratching. Arthur put his arm up in front of her and started towards the door. The mewling grew frantic and the scratching more insistent as the seconds ticked by.

Closing his hand around the brass knob, Arthur grips it tight with his wand held at the ready and wrenched the door open, only to have a small blonde boy, soaked to the bone, shivering and hyperventilating, and a cat black as coal flop halfway into the Burrows front door. Molly gasped and hurried over to the boy. She cradled his head in her lap for a moment before she hefted him up in her arms along with the cat on his stomach. "Arthur!" She whispered heatedly. "Don't just stand there! Contact St. Mungos right away! This boy needs medical help now!"


	2. 2 (edwards pov)

non Pov

The little blonde haired boy known as Edward sat lifelessly on the floor of the Wesley's living room staring blankly at the wall. He had been living with the Weasly family for a couple months now. However despite that... everyone still knew very little about him. It was a wonder to them that he was even alive..when they had found him passed out on their front doorstep seemingly dead they had rushed him to the hospital as quick as they could. The wizard Doctors did the best they could to heal the young boy but it soon became apparent that He didn't just have outward wounds but some inner ones as well. They were able to magically heal most of his wounds ..but the one thing they couldn't heal was his mind. Due to some major Head Trauma he had gotten server Amnesia and if it wasn't for the name edward scralwed sloopily in marker on the tag of his shirt no one would of even known what his first name was.

After some tests they were able to tell that he had some magical abilities even more so alchemy related and a powerful one at that. Thru a broken inhaler in his pocket they found out he had asthma... his age was hard to tell though. He was small and petite even childlike in a way he would almost appear to be no older than 6 or 7 however the way he seemed to carry him self at times made him look older. When they tried to ask him his age he just stared at them blankly.

The Weasly's in the end took him in as their own. After all.. after six kids what is one more? Edward was a rather introverted child and rarely ever spoke..and when he did.. it was usually with great hesitance as if unsure of his words..or thoughts. He would to someone who didn't know him appear stupid and slow..but the Weasly's knew otherwise. He read books that were on a bigger reading level that was even beyond what their smartest son Percy was capable of reading.

What he seemed to enjoy the most was helping the Weasley Twins with their pranks. A ghost of a smile would appear on his face when he watched the tricks cause great embarrassment to the unfortunent recipients. When he wasn't helping or watching them he was clinging to Ron. No one knew why he took so much to Ron and the twins. However at the moment his dear "brothers" were no where to be found so he just continued to sit on the living room floor and stare at the wall waiting for them to show up.

He heard a door creak open and lifted his head to stare at the source of the sound. He soon heard voices coming from the kitchen. "How is he?" One of the twins asked.

"Hasn't left his spot on the floor since you three left." Mrs. Weasley whispered softly. "You three better go see him."

Edward's pov

I smiled as i heard footsteps coming my way. I looked up and saw my big brothers Ron, Fred, and George walking towards me with smiles on their faces. Through further inspection I saw that they had their hands behind their backs. My golden eyes widened curiously as i gracefully stood up and waked over to them staring up at them expectantly. They were all hiding something and I wanted to know what. They all smirked mischievously down at him.

"Hey Edward heard you were sulking because you missed us." Fred said pompously causing me to scowl. I couldn't take it much longer i pointed at their hands cocking my head to the side. The three of them only smiled wider. "What...are you...hiding?" I stammered as i continued to point at them.

"We went and got you some presents didn't we Fred?" George asked.

"That we did George." Fred nodded.

"Presents?" I asked perplexed. "for who?"

"Why for you silly." Ron laughed as he took his hands out from behind his back revealing a chocolate frog which I hesitantly took and began to unwrap it only to have a chocolate frog jump on my face causing me to fall back on my but. Just great I lost another one and i really wanted it too. Lucky for me Fred caught it and handed it to me. i quickly ate it licking my lips in satisfaction when it was gone.

i looked up at them hopefully. "More... candy?" i asked hopefully still licking the chocolate smeared on my face.

"Even better." The twins said as they pulled out two stuffed plushies out from behind them. One of them was a rather big black over stuffed kitten that almost looked like my own Kitten Icarus the other was a anime like Stuffed suite of armor that had red cheeks and a smile on it. The suite of armor intreged me the most..it almost reminded me of something.. something from my past. I crinkled my brows as i tried to remember... Small faceless boy sat ontop of a pice of armor not unlike this. I tried to remember the face but just as soon as it came it was gone.

I gently took the Armor plushie from Fred and cuddled it close to me like a baby. "A...l" i cooed. "Shh Al."

Npov

George set the stuffed Kitten down by the messy blonde haired boy and high fived his twin. They had succeeded in making the kid happy. They had originally went to go get Their friend Harry his birthday presents which they did but they got side tracked and ended up buying Edward some presents as well. Good thing too Edward really didn't have much and he deserved to have at least somethings to play with. Why he called his new toy Al.. though was something even he couldn't answer. However one thing that was for sure is wherever he went He brought that toy with him.

Ed's pov

I sat on my bed that I shared with Ron and played with my kitten Icarus as i waited for Ron to come in for bed. However i was not able to be patient..Usually Ron was in by now and it was making me nervous. I set my cat down causing it mewl in protest. I patted it and grabbed my Al and walked down the stares being careful not to step on anything with my bare feet or trip. Icarus followed close behind me his scarlet red eyes scanning the darkness for a possible prey. I heard some hushed voices and crept closer upon further inspection i found my three brothers sneaking out the door. Not wanting to feel left out I tugged on the nearest Twins pant leg. I looked poutingly up at him with my arms raised. He smiled as he picked me up careful not to drop my Al. I smiled privately as I climbed on top of his shoulders and leaned my head down so i was facing him upside down and looked blankly at him.

"Where ...we going?' I asked as if i was going along the whole time.

"To go pick up a family friend. It's his birthday." George whispered up at me as they walked out the door making sure it closed quietly as to not wake anyone in the house up. I jumped off of his shoulders and ran to the car my plushie flying in the air behind me. I always did love a nice car ride. We eventually stopped by a window of a rather boring and uppity house. To my surprise there was bars on the window.

I silently watched as Ron alerted the person inside. After a brief exchange Fred hocked something to the bars and latched it to the end of the car. I watched as they ripped the bars off and a brown haired boy with glasses started tossing suite cases into the trunk. I narrowed my eyes. Why was he putting stuff in the trunk? He wasn't moving in I hope.

Just as this boy was about ready to get in a fat old man grabbed the boys legs making me wonder if maybe this boy was in trouble or something. I silently watched the Exchange as I cuddled my Al close. Soon The boy was able to shake the fat man off only to fall out the window. I stared studiously at the new boy and frowned when i saw his lighting scar on his forehead.

npov

Harry felt the strange new boys eyes on him and turned to see a young kid with medium length choppy golden hair and matching lifeless gold eyes that stared thru him. He was wearing black slacks and a black tank that seemed to hang off his thin frame. He heard someone say something to him and turned to Smile at Ron. "happy Birthday Harry." Ron said warmly. Harry only smiled back.

It felt good to him to be back with his friends..but still this kid...was unnerving him. Ron noticed his friend staring at Edward and smiled wider. "Thats our new brother Edward. He moved in with us a few months ago." Ron explained to Harry who nodded.

"Edward this is Harry Potter a good friend of ours."

"Hi, Nice to meet you Ed." Harry said holding out his hand. Edward started blankly at it before he narrowed his eyes and flashed him the finger causing Harry to quickly withdraw his hand. The Weasley brothers though didn't notice as the twins were focusing on driving while Ron was digging through a bag for something. There was something off about this kid and he was going to find out.

When they got home it was practically morning. They had hoped to sneak in without awaking their mother. The last thing they wanted was to face their mother's wrath..however thanks to Icarus getting out scott free was not going to happen. As soon they had left Icarus had began to yowl loudly waking Mrs. Wesley from her slumber. Now here she was staring at them with a furey that could burn their very souls to cinders.

Edward hid behind Fred and clung fearfully to his leg when his foster mother started to Yell. "WHat in the heavens possessed you three two not only sneak out of the house late at night and steal your dads car but also take poor Ed with you! What would of happened if he got hurt huh?" SHe fumed. "Just wait till your father gets home." She screeched. "Oh hello Harry how are you dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Great." Harry replied weakly.

A couple hours later They all sat down for a brunch. Everyone except for Ginny, and Edward were up. Harry figured this would be a good opertunity to get the story behind this child. "So..." Harry started as everyone looked up at them. "Is Edward a distant relative of yours or something?" He asked conversationally.

"Sorry we understand that you maybe confused. See Edward kinda showed up at our door a couple months ago." Mrs. Weasley explained softly.

"Was about dead he was." Ron said with a frown. "We all took him to St. Mungos right away and they fixed him up the best they could but he had to be hospitalized for almost a month. No one was able to find out much of anything about him. He had no id or anything. Just that kitten..He calls Icarus. "

"He literally had nothing on him?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Well he had an inhaler but it was broken we were able to find out his first name because it was written on his shirt otherwise we wouldn't of even known that." "Why not? Won't he tell you?" Harry frowned.

"The poor bloke has no memories." George informed the boy who gasped. "He can't remember a thing."

"Yea when he woke up he was a clean slate." Fred confirmed. "Although..if you ask me whatever happened must of been traumatic because every night it seems like he has a nightmare. Although if he remembers them he wont say." "They can get pretty bad too. Sometimes they are so bad things in the room start to shake. Durring one particular one he caused every glass in the house to shatter." Ron added.

"Oh so he is a wizard than too." Harry asked intrged

"Yea..but he never really does it. He is mainly interested in alchemy" Percy said stiffly. "Probably just does that becuase he is incapable of saying spells."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Well the poor boy is practically a mute and when he does talk...well it takes forever just to get one word out it seems. The poor dear. More eggs Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked cheerily.

Harry nodded dumbly as she piled more eggs on. He didn't have the luxury of asking more questions though. For at that moment Ginny came down the stares holding a half asleep Edward in her arms.

"Mom Edward fell asleep in the hallway again." she huffed. "I nearly tripped over him." She stopped and became red faced when she saw Harry.

"Hey." Harry said simply waving his fork.

Ginny's face if possible became even redder and she nearly dropped Edward much to his protest. He pushed himself away from here and dropped to the ground. The minute He did She ran up the stairs.

Edward trudged sleepily down the rest of the steps dragging his Al behind him as Icarus happily followed after him. Everyone said good morning to him but he only nodded. He pulled out a chair and sat in it and began to pile food on it.

"wow.. you sure you are going to be able to eat all that?" Harry asked amused.

eds pov

I huffed at this Harry's question. Me not be able to eat all this? Please.. but.. i wonder if he could eat what he has and not get sick... I smiled privatly to myself as i snuck some ex-lax powder into what remained of Harry's food. I had snuck into the food pantry not two days ago and crushed some of my dads ex lax pills into a fine powdery substance that would nearly be hard to detect. .. I was going to use it on Percy but using it on Harry would be way more satisfactory.

I managed to hold back a giggle as Harry who had no more than five minutes ago finished his food ran to the bathroom. He was going to be in there a while.. i used alchemy to make it stronger.

Harry finally came back out 10 minutes and everyone looked at him concerned.

"Are you ok Harry you were in there for a while." Mrs. Weasley asked feeling his forehead.

"Umm..yea.. i ... am fine." Harry stammered embarrassed. He frowned however when He looked over at Edward... who was smirking at him.

npov

Lust blew a stray strand of hair out of her face as she waited for Envy to report. Once again He had managed to screw everything up. Finally after 10 minutes of waiting the thing long haired man appeared with a bored look on his face. "So.. find them."

"It seems the little brats found new homes." Envy huffed. "With some powerful people i might add."

"well this wouldn't of happened if you hadn't let the elder one go." Lust reminded.

"Want to hear something funny though? The pipsueak of the two has amnesia.. he cant remember a freaking thing." He laughed.

"And the younger brother?" Lust prompted.

Envy stopped laughing at the mention of the younger one. "Alive and well..He is looking for his brother..And judging by just how clever he is.. he just may succeed."

"Damn brats are too clever."Lust swore.


	3. 3 (Alphonse pov)

"Hey Al! Bet you can't catch me!" A young blonde boy yelled as he ran down a grass hill. Alphonse looked towards where the boy was running and started to head after him.  
"Not fair Brother! You got a head start!" Alphonse yelled to his brother. The blonde turned his head and stuck out his tongue.  
"Says you, Al! I still bet you can't beat me!" Again the blonde looked ahead and his eyes widened in surprise. Ed yelled out in surprise when his legs hit the water and he fell face first into the river, Alphonse followed soon after.

_0.0_  
"Brother! How could you not see where you were going! You could've very well hurt yourself!" Alphonse chided his older brother. Ed looked to his blonde companion and glared half-heatedly.  
"You should be one to talk Al! You ran into the river too! We both could've hurt ourselves if it wasn't that shallow!" Edward stopped and began to cough as they walked up the large hill to their home. Edward, like their mother, suffered from asthma. Though little was known about it, Doctors did completely know that it was some kind of disease that concerned the lungs and compromised having good control over your breathing.  
Alphonse held his brothers shoulders so he wouldn't fall over in his coughing fit. "Brother, are you alright?" Alphonse asked worriedly. Ed looked at his brother with a pained smile.

I'm fine Al, you should be more worried about what mom does to us when she see us." Edward laughed at his younger brothers expression and the two siblings began walking once again up the hill.  
Making it to the top where a two story white house stood, the two boys began to run towards a garden where a woman with long brunette hair tied off to the side wearing a light purple summer dress with a stark white apron. She looked to see what all the noise was behind her as the two ran towards her.  
"Boys! How many times have I told you, don't jump in the river!" Trisha Elric smiled warmly as she looked at her two boys grins. She kneeled and hugged the two of them close, trying not to get wet herself. She stood and pointed toward the back door to the white house. "Now, upstairs you two. Get changed quickly, we're going over to see Winry and her parents for dinner.  
"Yes Mom!" Two blondes said together as they ran into the house.  
_0.0_

 

Alphonse's Pov  
I awoke to the feeling of a hand on my light blonde hair and a warm feeling on my face. I opened my eyes to see that Teacher, the woman who adopted me after Ed's disappearance, had placed her hand on my hair in a comforting way. Her serene smile seemed to lighten as she saw my eyes open. I lifted my torso off the mattress and sat up as she took her hand away from my head and spoke, "So, you were dreaming about your brother again, weren't you Alphonse?" Her voice was calm and collected as she sat at the foot of my bed. I blinked and then wiped my face with my fist only to have it come back slightly wet from the tears that started to silently pour when i was still asleep.  
"...Yeah...I guess I can't really help it. Sorry teacher." I bowed my head in contentment. I heard Teacher move herself on the bed and I felt something hard collide with my head. "Ooowwwwww...Teacher! What was that for?" I yelled as I rubbed my poor abused head. I saw the dark haired woman glare at me.  
"Don't apologize for missing a loved one!" She yelled at me. She might've hit me, but I know she meant well. She turned and headed toward the door but stopped. "Hurry up and get dressed! We're going to Rush Valley to see an old acquaintance of mine."

"Yes Teacher!" was my instant reply. I turned to look at the small closet that my clothes hung in; a small sad smile graced my lips. I guess I was still used to sharing my things with Brother, heh, guess I'll never get over it. I hopped off of my bed and slowly shuffled over to the closet and exchanged my pajama bottoms for a pair of faded jeans. I threw on a dark blue shirt and a white button up over that. I sighed. If we were going to rush valley, then I could get more sleep but I know teacher will have me working before I even eat.

"Alphonse! Hurry Up!" Teacher's loud voice rang through the small house. I hurried into the small kitchen and immediately ducked when I heard a small whizzing sound in the air. I heard a thunk in the wall behind me and turned, there, sticking out of the door frame, was one of the sharpest knifes I had ever seen! I heard sig's deep voice come from the other door way.

"Now now, Izumi; you didn't have to use one of our good carving knifes…" I almost fell over. I usually thought Sig to be caring but…for him to be encouraging her to throw their knifes at me?

Teacher walked in with a passive look on her face. "You're doing good considering you've only been training for a few months." Her dark eyes shown with well hidden admiration as I looked at her with an exasperated look.

"I would hardly call throwing a carving knife at me traini-!" I squeaked as another knife came hurdling towards me. I covered my hand with my head waiting for the yell I knew was coming but instead there was only silence. I looked up to meat the smoldering charcoal eyes of the woman who took me in.

"If that isn't training than how could you have dodged that? Think about it. When I took you in you had no light in those eyes of yours. No motivation to even speak or eat. But just by throwing a knife at you everyday has brought that light back and now you talk and run and even yell at me." She looked at me with knowing eyes and I could hear the longing in her voice. I looked down at the floor and let my bangs shadow my eyes. "If the way your acting now isn't a result of training you like I have, then I guess what you look and act like everyday is just a farce. Something to lead me and Sig to believe your happy when you aren't." I said nothing as I stared at the floor. I hadn't thought when I opened my mouth. It was just a spur of the moment thing that exploded out of my mouth

"Sorry teacher. I wasn't thinking when I said what I said." I spoke in a soft voice and my hands were flat and relaxed at my sides.

I looked back up at her with an intense gaze and she nodded. Turning and walking out the door she called, "Come now! The trains to Rush Valley won't wait for us!" I chuckled at Teacher's blatant change of subject. I nodded and shuffled over to the small fruit bowl sitting on the counter and grabbed an apple. Turning back around I hurried after Teacher and Sig out the door and through town to the train station.

"Teacher, would it be alright if I took a nap?" The dark haired woman looked at me and sighed.

"Alright. You haven't been getting much sleep lately anyway have you?" She looked at me with sympathetic dark eyes. I shook my head no and turned my head to the window. Touching my head to the cool glass my eyes immediately shut to get used to the temperature. My body relaxed and I let myself drift until sleep claimed me.

0.0_

(Past memory) Dream

Colonel Roy Mustang walked down the deserted streets of Central city. He was on his way to the Military headquarters in the middle of town to start his early day of paperwork and yelling. Cutting through an alleyway trying to get to work a bit faster, he dark haired man stopped.

"Dammit," He cursed. "Just my luck to have it end up a dead end. He turned only to hear a slight groan from the corner near the back wall. "What the…?" His cobalt irises flitted left and right, examining the wet ground in front of him.

His boots squeaked in the rain puddles that lay strewn about on the cobblestone as he made his way to the source of the pained noise. His hands went into the pockets of his black overcoat and prepared to slip his ignition cloth gloves on and snap at a moments notice.

"Who's there? I'm a colonel and a state alchemist so you better come out." Roy said into the dismal morning air. There was another groan and then a whimper. Roy hurried to the source.

Stopping, he looked to his side to be met with a sight he did not expect. A young boy, around the age of 9, with short cropped blonde hair and a large bruise covering the entirety of his chest, lay there in the puddles of dirty rain water, his body instinctively cowering away from the cold.

Roy's eyes were wide as he stared at the young boy. The dark haired man kneeled next to the blonde and tried to wake him.

"Hey, kid. Come on wake up." He started to growl at his attempts. He cursed under his breath and started to shake the boy profusely. The blonde's eyes flickered open and he looked slightly dazed.

"Who… who are you?" The blonde's voice cracked in pain. He doubled over and groaned again in pain, clutching his bruised abdomen. Roy's eyes flickered in pity and sympathy as he brushed some mud of the kids face.

"That's not important. Right now we need to get you to a hospital." Roy picked the blonde up and started to make his way to the end of the alleyway when the blonde's eyes widened in realization.

"Brother! Where's my brother!" The blonde struggled out of Roy's grip and landed with a wet thud on the cobblestone. The dark haired man grabbed the blonde's shoulders and held him in place while he struggled. "Let me go! I have to find my brother!" The boy wrenched his shoulders away from Roy's firm grip and bolted for the next street down. Roy raced after him only to find himself stopped in front of a woman with black hair pulled into a ponytail with a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a cross on the bottom side of her left collarbone. Her dark, charcoal eyes were widened slightly as she watched the child before her clutch her skirt in pained sobs.

"Izumi…" Roy trailed off and she looked at him sharply. "Do you know this boy?" He motioned toward the shivering blonde. She removed her dark coat to reveal a stark white long sleeved shirt and draped it over the sobbing boy. Picking him up, she held him close as she returned her gaze to his.

"Yes…My friend from Risembool…Trisha…this is her youngest son…" Izumi looked at the boy with a favoring gaze. She brushed her hand over his blonde hair as his breath steadied. She sighed. "But if Alphonse is here…than where's his brother...?" Izumi looked to Roy with an unwavering glare. He started to sweat bullets.

"N-now Izumi, I don't know anything about this kid besides what you told me! When I found him he was alone and unconscious! And he needs a doctor, look at his stomach!" Roy pointed at the boy in a slight panic. Izumi's dark eyes narrowed at the large dark spot on Alphonse's abdomen. She sighed angrily and started to make her way towards the Central Hospital.

Stopping suddenly and whipping her head around she looked at the Colonel with a piercing gaze and said, "You're coming with me. I need someone to get us in and I can't do it unless I agree to become a state alchemist." She turned her head and once again made her way to the hospital with a flustered Roy trailing her.

_0.0_

"..phonse…" I groaned inwardly. Sleeping on trains wasn't my favorite, but at least I still got sleep.

"Alphonse, come on. Izumi is waiting for us." I turned to see the burly figure of Sig looming over me with a kind look on his face. I smiled and lifted myself from the train seat, stretching as I straightened my legs. I slightly smiled as I looked to the dark haired man.

"And I suppose she'll kill us both if we keep her waiting any longer, huh?" Sig only offered me a kind smile as I followed him out and off of the train.

The next thing I new after we got off the train, I was lying on the ground holding my poor abused head. "Owwww… Teacher, what was that for?" I practically yelled. She glared, and then smiled. Flipping her ponytail onto her back, she walked away from me with Sig trailing behind her.

I smiled as I got up. I knew she meant well, even if she did almost give me brain trauma from hitting my head too much. "Oi, Teacher, wait up!" I started running after them. They both turned and stopped, supposedly waiting for me, as I ran quickly towards them.

I guess, after no one could find Brother…They were the closest to family that I had.


	4. 4 (edwards Pov)

Edward sat on his chair dangling his legs as he held Al close and cheerfully ate his breakfast. Their guest Harry sat across from him talking to his brother Ron about quidditch as the twins sat on Ed's left and his mom sat on his right praising percy on his latest achievement. Icarus sat by his master's feet eating a bowl of tuna purring. Ed looked down at him and smiled as he offered the cat some bacon as well which the red eyed cat took with out a moments hesitation. "Edward dear don't feed Icarus your food. He has his own." Molly said sternly without looking over at him. Edward nodded but gave the cat another one none the less. Molly opened her mouth to lecture him further but stopped when she heard the screech of an owl . They all turned to see Errol crash into the window and drop a couple small bundles of envelopes.

"Ugg he is always doing that!" ron said with distaste as Edward tried to suppress a snicker and percy retrieved the letters. "Oh, look its our Hogwarts letters." Percy stated as he looked them over. "It looks like he sent us Harry's as well." he replied as he handed the letters out but stopped and stared confusedly at a remaining letter. "and... Edward's as well...?" he asked uncertain. The Weasly's all turned to look at Edward who was once again in his own little world staring blankly at his food.  
"Are you sure that you read that right dear?" Molly asked in disbelief as she gently took the letter from Percy and looked at herself and sure enough it was for him.

Dear Mr. E. Elric,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your arrival where due to your IQ and skills will be place in second year.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Molly looked it over twice in disbelief sure Edward was a wizard but...was he really old enough to be going to school? Well either way who was she to question Dumbledore? "It seems the majority of the books are going to be expensive." One of the twins stated awaking Molly from her thoughts. She patted one of the twins head absentmindedly as Harry looked away guiltily. After all unlike them he had been fortunent to inherit a fortune from his parents that made him set for life. Molly went over and knelt down in front of Edward who was playing with his Al. "Well Well Eddy it looks like you get to go to school with your big brothers this year aren't you excited?" Molly gushed at Ed who lowered his toy to stare quizzically up at his surrogate mother. "School?" He repeated slowly as if digesting the word. "...to...learn..with...big brothers?" He asked slowly to which the others nodded warmly.

"Yes, thats right darling." Molly answered sweetly as she played with his hair. "You and your brothers would be living there like big boys."  
"

Will...you..be there?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"No sweetie i won't but Ron,Percy,Fred, George and even ginny and harry will be there. It will be like a big slumber party and than when summer comes I will come and pick you all up." Molly replied starting to wonder if him going to school would be a good idea. Edward seemed to consider what Molly had said for a moment before posing another question. "What will i learn?" He asked curiously.

He honestly remembered very little about school..He could recall that it was important and that it was a place where you learned skills and how to do things but it was all very vague to him.

"Why magic of course." Percy answered stiffly before his mother could. Edward seemed to brighten up at this. In his time with the Weaslys he had been fascinated by magic and when he found out he had skills he would use it on occasion; more often than not it seemed on accident based on his moods. His family had assured him that it was not his fault and that it was only because he was young still but would, as soon as he was older have more control. Who knows maybe this school could help him with that. He than recalled what interested him more than magic, Alchemy. 'Would they be able to teach me that too?' He thought silently. "Alchemy too?" He asked hopefully, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Well you will have to wait and see." Molly said with a small smile.

"But mom...how are we going to afford all of us this year?" Percy protested.

"I am sure it will be fine Percy." Molly assured off handedly. "Well." she said clapping her hands togeather. "there is only one place we can go to get all we need..Diagon ally."

A few minutes later they all took turns using floo powder to travel there. Ron went first to show Harry how to do it..However much to Edward's amusement Harry had clearly said it wrong and ended up lord knows where. Idiot. They ended up spending a good half hour looking for the poor boy and by the time they did find him he was covered in dirt and looking mildly startled over something. He was walking with A bushy brown haired girl into the book shop Ed and the other Weaslys were in.

Ed's pov  
I ignored my family as they pampered that stupid Harry as I watched a pompous looking blonde haired man stepped up on a platform and people clapped. It was that big time celebrity Gildroy Lockheart that my mum and sister seemed to be obsessed with. I wondered why he was here. I was awoken from my thoughts by the guy calling Harry up to the podium. I wondered how he knew Harry as the man handed Harry a huge stack of books only to shoo him down. Mom took the books from him and tried to shoo us out. We didn't get far though. For the moment we were near the door a skinny blonde pale skinned boy stepped in front of us.  
"I bet you liked that Potter! Famous Harry Potter can't walk into a book store without making the first page." The boy said disgusted. I nodded slowly agreeing. Harry did seem to be a popular one for sure..although i was not entirely sure he enjoyed it. Speaking of enjoying... neither Harry's friend Hermione or my family seemed to enjoy this boys company...although i couldn't blame them..He seemed like a real bastard to me. " I opened my mouth to say something but found myself being interupted by an adult male i assumed was the other boys father. A quick introduction confirmed my theory. Than to my surprise Mr. Malfoy pushed Harry's head back and revealed a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. " Your scar is legend as is of course the lord that gave it to you." The man purred to a throughly pissed off Harry.  
I giggled at the mans statement.. I just couldn't help it...what the man said was ridiculous! Everyone turned to me as if remembering my presence. Mr. Malfoy glared at me. "You impudent child what are you laughing about?" He demanded loudly startling me. I nearly hid behind Ron but i stayed rooted where i was with a smirk on my face.  
npov  
"Your...such...a fucking moron!" Edwar stated in his broken speech causing the weasley siblings to look at him in surprise. The Malfoy's on the other hand...were not amused.

"Edward!" Ginny scolded. True they didn't like the Malfoy's but there was still no reason for such language.  
"Hmm I would tell his parents to raise this boy a little more strictly if i were you." The Malfoy head said coldly as he glared at the small group. Realization hit him and a sneer crept across his pale face. "Hn...red hair vacant expressions... you must be the Weasley's. Pathetic." He sneered to which they glared at him. "Real question is..whose kid this child is." he pondered tapping his chin. "He is our brother." Ron said firmly as he gently grabbed Edward's hand pulled him behind him for protection. He didn't like the way Malfoy was looking at Edward. He was saved from further discomfort by his dad, who, after exchanging a few polite but apprehensive words with the Malfoys, ushered them out.

(AN) This wand scene is all envy i forgot to put it in..)

One by one, the Weaselys walked into Ollivanders, each person having they're own feeling of Nostalgia, though Edward stayed behind everyone, just staring at all the boxes stacked across the multiple shelves. Soft clacks were heard as a small, portly man with long ears and graying hair made his way to the front of the store. Having heard the bell that took residence on the door to alert the owner of guests in the small shop, he was excited as to who his new customers would be.

The man flicked his eyes to the door in excitement only top be disappointed, nonetheless his spirits didn't drop as much as you'd expect from someone who loves seeing new people.

"Ah, the Weasleys, I remember how chaotic your wands were, all of yours." He looked pointedly at the twins; they gave a sheepish grin back at the old man. He smiled a bit and turned toward the dark haired boy that stood next to the two youngest red heads. "And of course I wouldn't forget you, Mr. Potter." He beamed. Harry looked at the portly man sheepishly.

"Nor I you, Mr. Ollivander." Harry replied. He rubbed the back of his head as Ron and the twins slightly snickered at Harry's embarrassment. Ollivannder quickly turned back to look at Molly and her husband Arthur.

"So, do what do I owe the pleasure, hm?" Arthur beamed brightly and turned to pull Edward from behind the family. He had the blonde stand right in front of the shorter man, his golden eyes widened a bit at the gray haired mans matching iris color.

"This is our adoptive son, Edward Elric. It's time he got his wand, and just in time for school, too." The red haired mans smile was delighted as Ollivander nodded fondly. He took a closer look at Ed and, just like he was pushed away by a repulsive stench, turned sharply on his heel and made his way to the tall, oak desk that sat in the front part of the shop.

He rummaged through a small cupboard and came back to Ed, wand in hand, and tapped his head once sharply with the firm piece of equipment. "Now, boy, hold out your wand hand." The portly man had his eyes searching the boy from head to toe, for what reason though, Ed couldn't fathom.

"My…wand hand?" Edward said in his broken speech pattern. Ollivander nodded and waited patiently for Ed to stretch out his hand to be inspected by the magic tape measure now floating around the shorter of the two golden eyed males. The blonde of the two looked to his adoptive father, who, in turn, lightly pushed Edward's right hand forward. The boy understood now; his 'wand hand', was his 'writing hand'.

Ollivander nodded sharply and began to examine Ed's hand whole, the tape measure took note of every length it could possibly find on the blondes right appendage. Ed looked confused as the man in front of him pondered something, and then swiftly turned towards the multiple shelves and rows of boxes.

As Ollivander waddled up one ladder and pushed it to another that led him higher up on the shelves, Ed pondered why exactly he needed something like this. Of course he knew what it did, but why did it have to be a stick that channeled ones magic? Why not some kind of pendant or…array?

"Here you are my boy, 11 in. blood wood core of a unicorn hair." The blonde eyed the wand warily, his gaze calculating. The shorter of the two started tapping his foot. "Well com on now, pick it up and give it a wave." Ed looked at the man before him and reached for the wand, hoping for reassurance from the item itself.

"Ka!" Ed's hand retracted so fast no one saw him even touch the wand. Ed's right ring finger had a slight welt making itself known on the tip; the wand had just barely burned him. The gray haired man started to mumble under his breath. Putting the lid back on the sapphire colored box, he made his way towards another shelf on the opposite side of the room, dropping the previous box on his desk.

He came back once more with his eyes slightly narrowed, like he was uncertain to let the blonde try this specific wand. He removed the lid and revealed an almost white yellow wooded wand.

"Try this one, 9 in. Crocodile wood core of a Phoenix feather." Edward was even more wary as he slowly reached for the wand, and, grasping it in his hand, he waited for the burning to start.

It didn't.

Ed's eyes were wide as he brought the wand to about chest length and waved it. Small blue sparks shot everywhere, shooting at random things like books and other odd utensils in the shop. A sweet, warming feeling formed in the blonde's stomach and spread through his whole body, making him smile in contentment and letting a small flicker of life reside in his eyes.

The small, portly man nodded in approval and signaled for the boy to put the wand back in the box which, however reluctant he was to do so, he complied with. Ollivander closed the box shut and slipped a velvet to the touch bag over the container. He waddled his way to the big oak desk and sat himself atop a tall stool so he could see over the top of the wooden piece of furniture.

"How much will the wand be?" Molly asked slightly worriedly. Ollivander let his golden irises scamper from one Weasley to the next, never letting either show emotion to the group. The short man sighed and, begrudgingly, gave his answer.

"As annoyed as I am to do this, I know your family doesn't make much, and with another wand you can't really afford both so…I'll give you this one on the house on one condition ." His eyes slowly drifted to Edward and he looked confusedly up at the other golden eyes male.

"…What…is the…condi…tion?...Mr…Olli….vander….?" Edward spoke to the man with the piercing gaze. He smiled slightly, letting a little warmth come to his wrinkled face.

"Promise me you'll use this wisely and not end up doing what your father did." Ed's eyes sharpened a bit and the Weasleys looked at the young blonde. The irises that had held a bit of life for no more than a second and they became clouded once more as they're wielder spoke once again in his broken speech pattern.

"But….I do…n't know who….my fa-" His words were cut off by a raised hand from the old man on the stool.

"Ah ah, just promise me alright?" His words echoed around the room, while Edward contemplated the man's words. He looked to the people around the room, he nodded once and looked at the golden eyed man.

"Al…right….I prom…ise." Ollivander nodded and gave the box to Molly, who, in turn, gave it to Arthur for safe keeping. The gray haired man then clapped his hands and hopped off the stool.

"Now then! I believe we have another wand to find today! You I presume young lady?" The portly man pointed at Ginny who nodded dumbly and stuck out her left hand for him to examine.

Edward just tuned out the rest of the visit; his eyes could only focus on the box under Arthurs arm. 'What's so special about my father…?'

A couple days later it was time to go to Hogwarts. Edward was getting nervous and found himself holding tightly to Icarus who hung attentively in his arms purring. His stuffed suite of armor Al now had a strap magically attached to it and was strapped to his back like a back pack. His free arm held tightly to Fred's as he looked up at the big train he was to board. Harry and Ron were still on the other side so it was just him the twins and Ginny getting on the train at the moment. He was thankful he was able to bring Icarus and Al with him..otherwise he was sure he wouldn't feel comfortable or brave enough to go.

"Come on Ed! It's going to be an adventure." The twins both said at once as they dragged him on board. He looked around in wonder at the crowd of students. "Can...i ...look around?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure Eddy if you need us we will just be down that way." The twins said pointing to the right.

Edward nodded and went the exact opposite direction in a less crowded corridor. He set Icarus on his shoulder the sound of his skull bell on his collar jingling. He took his Al from around his back and clutched him close removing his straps and pocketing them so they wouldn't get caught on anything. Icarus purred and affectionately rubbed against his cheek. Edward smiled warmly and scratched his kittens ears.

He was too busy paying attention to his cat that he didn't notice a short blonde haired boy about his hight running his way also carrying a brown golden eyed tabby. The boy wasn't paying attention either and both soon found themselves on the floor, their cats glaring indignantly at their owners.

Edward blinked his dull gold eyes dazedly as he scratched his messy gold hair. Saying nothing he got on his hands and knees and searched for his Al only to find him beside the strange blonde haired boy who was staring open mouthed at him. "Al..." Edward said happily as he clutched his stuffed toy close. He looked over to the boy and smiled kindly. "Hi...I am.. Edward." He introduced himself with a soft smile.

"Edward...!" the boy explained as if in shock.

"Ah ha." Edward nodded as he absentmindedly petted his doll. "And this is Al!" he said cutely as he showed his doll.

"Brother!" the boy said happily as he hugged a now stiff Edward. "Edward...why aren't you hugging me back?" He asked worriedly something wasn't right.

Edward began to get scared as this strange boy who kept hugging him. The boy let go off him and stepped back and put a hand to his forehead as if to check his temperature. edward shrieked as he stepped back and slapped the hand away causing the other boy to shrink back as well. "Edo?" he asked quietly.

"Don't touch me!" Edward explained and with that he ran away into a crowd of people with his cat traileing hurriedly behind leaving the confused and hurt boy behind.

"Brother?" A boy named Alphonse repeated sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

To say Alphonse was out of sorts couldn't cover even half of what he felt, more like shell-shocked; first surprise hit him when they visited a family friend – Roy Mustang.

Central was anything but layback, huge buildings several stories tall, ground floor lined with shops and their brightly painted display windows with colourful products, and the people; busy, important looking people everywhere moving fast with purpose. Rush Valley was just a tiny country town compared to Central, and Al had thought Rush Valley was big when they stopped there to transfer to the Central bound train; at Rush Valley people had time to stop for a chat over a cup of tea or coffee.

Al inched closer to Sig and Izumi as they made their way to Central Command, plain clothed gave way to uniformed bodies as cheery smile made way for more serious expressions. A quick I.D check and they were allowed through the gate and taken into Central Command, up a flight of stairs and to an office and informed that the Colonel was waiting for them inside.

"If you have called us here so you can turn Alphonse into a State Alchemist; I'll kill you." Izumi growled without preamble as she opened the office door and stalked in. And Al blinked the Colonel seated at the desk was someone he seen before, Roy Mustang. The man was only twenty-seven of age. He cut a dashing figure in uniform, and the blue colour of the uniform seemed to complement and highlight his raven-black hair and dark blue eyes.

Colonel Mustang smirked. "Izumi, your charm is as moving as ever. And –well- If I had any say I'd rather enlist Alphonse now to avoid this." He held up a white letter in his white gloved hand.

"What is that? And why are you having it?" Izumi reached out for the letter.

"This is Alphonse's LOA to Hogwarts School." Roy held away the letter from Izumi and held it out to Alphonse. "Well, since it was in record that I handled the boy's hospital bill, Hogwarts might have thought that I was Alphonse's legal guardian."

"LOA?" Al asked as he broke the red seal to read the letter inside.

"LOA- letter of acceptance. We in the military love abbreviations and acronyms, short and to the point. Don't Hogwarts know normal postal mode Riza almost shot the owl, I really don't need extra paperwork." Roy grumbled in the end, inwardly he shuttered at the memory of the huge owl stood calmly on his table while Riza aiming her gun at its head in direct line with his heart.

"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Al gaped aloud as he read the letter. "School term starts first September. That's less than a month from now. But what about Ed? Big brother is still missing; I don't want to waste time going to some funny school."

"Alphonse!" Izumi scolded sharply and smacked his head upside as Colonel Mustang laced his fingers together and chuckled softly.

"AW! What the heck?" Al yelped and quickly dodged another upside smack.

"Hogwarts School is a very prestigious school, only the talented get LOA; it seems that it's a special talent to be able to study witchcraft and wizardry. Well that's what my sources told me." Colonel Mustang explained.

"Schooling is good." Sig said gruffly.

"But-" Alphonse started to object.

"Al, looked at it this way, I'm using all of Amestris military resources to look for your brother; as a Colonel and a State Alchemist, there's a lot of resources at my disposal. But I found nothing so far, maybe at this school you can find another way to help us find him. Still the decision is yours to make, Al." Roy watched the little boy over his laced fingers.

Al's POV

Surprised? Yes, very much so, this was last thing I thought could happen. I had hope for news about my brother. It had been months. I knew Mister Roy Mustang was a friend of Teacher, I also knew that he was a military officer. But not as high ranked as a Colonel and definitely not as a State Alchemist; on the other hand I guessed I should have known. With a flash of his chained pocket watch, Colonel Mustang had gotten my wounds treated and bills settled; and those pristine white gloves he kept wearing; the ones with the red alchemy array sewn onto the back. Other officers jumped at his words and saluted whenever he came by. I really should have known. Then came my second surprise – Hogwarts.

"Where is this Hogwarts, Colonel Mustang?" I needed more info before I can decide.

"Overseas, you'll be boarded in one of Hogwarts boarding houses." Colonel Mustang answered.

"But won't that be expensive?" I almost smile I thought I've found an out.

"Actually, I can help you there.-" The Colonel said casually shifting a thin stack of papers on his desk. "-I can get Amestris Military to handle all your finance."

"In return?" I asked with dread; and I got the third surprise.

"In return, you enlist, as a State Alchemist, pending enrolment until after you have graduated from Hogwarts." The Colonel smirked.

"NO!" Izumi shouted. "Isn't it enough that you became a dog of the military? Why are you trapping Al too, we'll manage without-" Izumi snarled.

"Izumi, think! Hogwarts is not in Amestris, I don't know what kind of government situation Al will be caught in. It would be better that Al goes –if he decide to- with our government backing. We can watch and step in if he needs help. This way, Alphonse will be a researching State Alchemist; he will get Amestris Military's support and funding." Roy pointed out reasonably.

Teacher scowled and looked to me for my decision.

I weighted my options before looking up at the adults that became my family. I could just stay with Teacher and try finding my brother from here. But Colonel Mustang said that he had tried with military resources but –No Edward.

I shivered at thought of being alone. But if…if by going I could find Ed, then.

"Okay, I'll become a State Alchemist; I'll be the best both as State Alchemist and Hogwarts student." I lift my chin. "AND I'll find my brother and bring him back home."

After that day, I lost count of the surprises that hit me before September first. The first had to be my State Alchemist test score, Colonel Mustang said that in a private test I scored so well that he nearly had to shoot the other officers to keep them from enrolling me at once. As he ran his hands through his raven-black hair, Colonel Mustang said that King Bradley got the wind of my situation, and decided to step in.

"As it stands, King Bradley has a son about your age; and he is firm about having good education. Without his written order, I'd have to file reports why I have to shoot my fellow officers." Colonel Mustang gave me a hard look but the twinkles in his dark blue eyes spoiled the effect.

"Still I'm having even more paperwork now that King Bradley had appointed me as your CO." He pushed a piece of paper, no letter head; legit with emboss with Amestris' flag logo and colour.

"CO?" I asked as I read the letter.

-I King Bradley, hereby appoint, State Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang as Commanding Officer ("Oh." I muttered) of Alphonse Elric, who is currently understudying to be State Alchemist. Colonel Mustang will be exempted from all field duties and his deployment to Central Command will remain unchanged to facilitate his endeavours to perform the following duties:

Up keep Our beloved country peace and harmony.

Acting direct CO and guardian of Alphonse Elric and provide the necessary support.

Colonel Roy Mustang will monitor and report Understudy State Alchemist Alphonse Elric's process in his study endeavours.

Colonel Roy Mustang also known as Flame Alchemist is officially under my orders to perform the above orders to his utmost abilities until further notice.

By my hand.

King Bradley.

That surprise left me in a daze for several hours, after I've figured what some of the long words meant. Why would little me be getting the attention of the most powerful people if not THE most powerful counting King Bradley himself? The Flame Alchemist, all I had heard were from the radio, from what adults talked when they thought I was not around and read from newspaper painted a scary person. Until I realised that that person was the same Roy Mustang, the kind of man I had wish my father was like; smiling most of the time even if it was almost always a smirk, able to see the joke in everything even if his humour was tainted in sarcasm, kind even if in the stern way.

Getting my school supplies at Diagon Ally was my next surprise, both Teacher and Colonel Mustang accompanied me there and we all agreed that the Floo-whatever was the worst way to travel, the ash made Teacher cough so badly that she had to stay at the Leaky Cauldron to rest and recover. It turned the smart blue of Mustang's uniform to a dirty blue; it also turned his pristine white gloves, grey. At the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, we –Colonel Mustang and I- ran into some trouble; there I get to watch Colonel Mustang at his best or worst if the poor sob happened to be in the receiving end. And why Colonel Roy Mustang was so keen of enlisting me as a State Alchemist, even though I was underage.

"What do you mean I can't open an account? The account will be for Alphonse Elric who will be a student in Hogwarts." The Colonel stated in cool voice.

"Well, you see we have no record of a Mister Elric in the Wizard Identification Archive." The small and ugly being in smart suit said smugly. "No Wizard Identification, no account."

Roy's dark eyes glittered in way I knew was not good. "Let me understand clearly, an official letter from Hogwarts of young Alphonse Elric's acceptance into the famous school is not acceptable? Amuf~" Roy grunted thoughtfully. "-That school must not be that great if this headmaster Albus Dumbledore could overlook this." He muttered to me in a not so soft way, appearing not to notice how the goblin banker stiffened.

"I guess I have no choice but to report to King Bradley, the ruler of our beloved Amestris, that even with an official letter to allow you to enrol into this Hogwarts School, because you are not born in this country and therefore not in this identification system; and in spite of proof your official standing as a State Alchemist within Amestris' government body." Roy tapped at the Amestris engraved logo on our pure silver chain-linked pocket watches.

"I hate to think what our dear hot-headed ruler will do; I guess I'll have to go lay out my combat gears. Again." Roy heaved a dramatic sigh and I struggled to keep a grin from stretching my lips as I watched sweat beads forming on the goblin's brow.

"Mr Mustang! Please! I'm sure we can resolve this little matter to everyone's satisfaction." The goblin banker quickly cut in.

And it was that quickly, Roy got the account set-up and withdrew some funds for my school supply; watching him handle the interactions was an eye-opener.

"Remember Alphonse, any fight, battle or war is always first fought psychologically; plan well here-" Roy tapped at his temple. "- with good and sound reason and logic, give allowance and plan for the unexpected and you will be more than fine."

I nodded looked up into his dark eyes and smiled. "Just like playing chess." Roy laughed. "Exactly."

My wand – iron wood with dual cores of unicorn and dragon* hairs, the shop keeper Mr Ollivander said that it was very unusual and asked if I had any Xerxes ancestry; that legend said Xerxesian genetic trademarks were golden hair and eyes. With that in mind, I guessed it was little wonder my pet was a tabby with golden eyes. But honestly, those golden eyes reminded me of Ed more than any legend.

All too soon we were on platform 9 ¾, Roy and Teacher bombing me with last minute advices and instructions, all given in a such a jumbled and fast way that I had no hope to remember. And then I was hit with the final grand-daddy of all surprise, I ran into HIM on Hogwarts Express.

Ed my big brother, but something was very wrong. He didn't seem to know me, he just shivered and stared at me when I hugged him. Then he ran away.

"Brother? Brother, wait!" I cried.

I put Rusty, my cat, on my shoulder and scrambled to catch up with my brother, well I tried to. A carriage cabin door slide open, I ran into a taller boy and we both were on the floor, again for me. I flinched as I felt Rusty dug her claws into my shoulder to keep being thrown off.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you … little ..Veela." The boy started with a yell but when I looked up at him, he stopped and stared. And I stared back; he had the palest of blond almost white, his features sharp almost fox-like or ferret-like, the stun expression all but hide the cold arrogance in his baby blue eyes.

Normal POV

Draco stared, his anger temporary forgotten; he had never seen such features on any living being. Gold, in all its glorious shades; pure gold mixed with dark copper for his hair, rich honey gold for his tan skin and amber for his startled eyes. Surely a child Veela, but not a girl, the child had the strong features that will show in his male adulthood.

"What is a Veela doing on the Hogwarts Express?" Draco stood and offered his hand, if he couldn't get Harry Potter for his friend than a pure Veela was the next best thing. The child took his hand, Draco blinked at the strong grip; they quickly let go when the Veela's familiar hissed and made a swipe at him. A small ginger stripped cat with gold eyes that match its owner.

The little boy tilted his head birdlike as he reached up and put a calming hand on his pet. "Veela? What is that?." The boy was the smallest first year Draco had ever seen; on closer study the Veela child was a lot younger than a first year, he must find out why. The Dark Lord will want to know.

"Veela are stunningly beautiful and magically captivating women, they are always blonde and a kind of nymph." Draco gestured to the child's hair. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm am Alphonse Elric; please to meet you. Oh! And I'm sorry to have knocked you over." Alphonse bowed smartly.

"Forget it. Veela can and do interbreed with human men, from which often come daughters and granddaughters who are stunningly beautiful blondes." Draco explained.

"My m-mother -" Alphonse swallowed against the lump in his throat. "-had brown hair but my father has golden hair. Could he be Veela?"

"Half-blood then, but then again it is unknown if any male counterparts of these Veela exist, Elric." Draco mused aloud as he eyed Alphonse's Veela-like genetic trademarks.

"Call me Al." The boy tilted his head the other way, his cheek brushing against the cat's head much to its delight. "But I was told the Xerxesian were said to have golden hair, then he could be a Xerxesian too. Are you a Xerxesian?" Al looked up at Draco's platinum blond.

Draco laughed, shook his head and waved at his eyes. "Call me Draco then, Al. The Xerxesians were legend to have golden hair AND eyes. They were recorded as a very powerful ancient race that vanished long ago. Come, we can talk more in my cabin. By the way, why were you running in the carriage corridor, it's against the rules." Draco waved to the cabin door.

Alphonse stiffened and his head jerked about. "Edward! I –He was here! I must find him!"

As the child turned to go, Draco's hand shot out to grab his arm and missed; the child seemed to know or see from the back of his head, he gracefully dodged Draco's grabbing hand. Now Draco was sure the child was Veela and a powerful one; he tried again, with both hands and missed again. By then Alphonse was backed up against the wall and giving him the suspicious eye.

"Wait Al! Don't go; you'll only get lost." Draco coached with outstretched, opened hands and he hoped a friendly smile.

"But- " Al started to object, looking longingly to the end of the train carriage where Edward disappeared.

"Don't worry, this train is not going to stop until it reaches Hogsmeade Station, Hogwarts Express only carry students of Hogwarts School of Witchcarft and Wizardry. If we can't find him then; we'll definitely find him in Hogwarts."

"I've only just-" Al couldn't bear the thought of waiting to see his brother; Edward had been missing for almost half a year.

"Listen I'm a Prefect I can help you find this Edward person. As a Prefect I'll be watching over the First Year, like you. This is your first year to Hogwarts? How old are you?" Draco tried again to coax the boy into his cabin.

"Yes, this is my first year to Hogwarts, I've been privately tutored. I'm almost eight years old now." Al stepped away from the wall and looked up at Draco.

"Whoa, only almost eight? You must have special consent or be very smart to be allowed in attend Hogwarts. Anyway who is this Edward?"

"Edward is my brother, I'm not that smart; Ed is smarter, adults said that he's a genius. Can you really help me find him?" Al asked with pleading eyes.

Draco felt his heart stirred at something in those warm amber eyes. Be the boy a Veela or Xerxesian, be he pure or halfblooded, he will be very powerful. Isn't Al already to be able to get into Hogwarts before the required acceptance age of eleven, and the child moved with more grace than a ballerina dodging his hands; Draco decided that he must win this boy's trust and friendship.

"Come let's have some chocolate frogs while you tell me about your brother and yourself." Draco held the cabin door open.

"Chocolate frogs? That doesn't sound tasty." Al looked into the cabin; there were three other students in the cabin, two big and chubby boys and a pale girl.

"That was fast. Quick, come get your frogs before- Oh, who are you?" The girl had a whiney voice that went frosty when she saw Al.

"Be nice. These are Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson my year mates. Come and sit beside me, move Pansy." Draco waved the girl to move over much to her displeasure.

By the time Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Draco realized that he totally forgotten about Harry Potter and his gang, and for the first time he had an enjoyable ride. Almost every trip, he had found excuse to leave Pansy and pester the other students. Draco told himself that he was only reminding the other students of their low family standing, but if he was honest, he was bored. And he had not realized this until meeting Al. Goyle, Crabbe were very simple boys and could not hold a decent conversation even if their lives depended on it. Pansy, Draco almost gave himself a face-palm, Pansy was like –well- like a girl, with girl related topic in every conversation (boys, clothes, parties, boys, who-is-with-who, latest fashion, boys); a boy can only handle so much of such topic. On the other hand, Alphonse in spite been so young could hold a decent and even thought-provoking conversation.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room." Draco answered one of Al's questions as he looked out the window and caught his reflection off the window and blinked the boy looking back had a very relaxed smile, his eyes a warm soft blue.

"I guess it makes sense; strength in numbers and in abilities. That's what Roy said." Al nodded to himself.

"Who's 'Roy'?"

"Roy Mustang is my –well you can say my official guardian, un-officially I'd say Izumi and Sig are my true guardians. They took me in too care of me when –well- when I needed a place to rest and get well. Still the Col- I mean Roy was also there to take care of me, well in a different way. Anyway what happens after the sorting; I hope I get to be in your House." Al smiled up at Draco.

*Okay~ Now I'm sure that this kid is one hundred percent pure Veela, no one should be able to smile that sweetly.* Draco couldn't stop smiling in return, ignoring Pansy's irritated glare.

"Ahem …After the Sorting Hat sings a song each student in turn is seated upon the stool in front of the rest of the student body. The Hat is placed on the student's head, whereupon it examines his or her mind and assigns them to one of the four Houses based on abilities, personality, and preferences. After the Sorting Ceremony, the students and teachers enjoy a feast, prepared by the Hogwarts house-elves. If Headmaster Dumbledore is feeling cheerful, he will lead the students in singing the school song. I sincerely hope he won't."

"Why not? Won't singing the school song together give us the sense to unity?"

Draco frowned at Al's unusual question. "I never thought of it that way, but then again we –The Slytherin house- happened to be sitting next to the worst singers of the whole school." He winked and grinned as Al giggled.

Draco sighed liking this new relaxed feeling was good for once here was someone who wasn't looking at him to gain something. Al treated him for himself, not as a Malfoy but Draco, just the boy Draco. But the feeling was short-lived when the Sorting Hat set on Al's head for several long minutes until even the Professors were looking at each other in puzzlement.

"I can't decide now. Call him up later." The Hat said.

"But-" Professor McGonagall started to object.

Al's POV

All the First Year were called up to the Sorting Hat to be sorted, until it was just Edward and me; Ed won't look at me, or even acknowledge me when I called out to him. I almost cried for joy when I saw him again as he stood among the First Year waiting to be sorted, I looked over to the Slytherin house table and waved at Draco who winked back, he nodded seriously when I pointed out my brother to him. And then the headmaster stood up.

"And now, I would like to introduce two new and very special students, Alphonse and Edward Elric. They are very much younger than all of you so I expect each and every one of you to be the best older brother or sister to them."

I smiled surely now Ed will have to acknowledge me, but my smile faded and I felt like crying when Ed turned and gave me a puzzled, blank look. He didn't recognize me like he had never known me.

"Elric, Alphonse."

I sniffed and stiffened my back and went up to the stool, sat and felt the Hat settled on my head.

{Hmmm, and who do we have here?}

{I'm Al – Alphonse Elric.}

{I know who you are call but who ARE you, little one? Oh, you are a mystery, young Xerxesian or is it Veela.} The Hat chuckled at its own joke. {Hmmm … - !... Oh, you poor child to have endured that much, father missing and mother moved on – you have my sympathies- but you are strong, stronger now. And you are brave of heart, and-and what is this?… ! … MERLIN'S BEARD! You-you have seen the Gate of Truth.} Al flinched, at this point it had several minutes and the student body was starting to whisper to each other in wander. {Yes, yes; you will fit very well in-}

{Wait! I want to be with my brother.} Al thought hard.

{Eh? Brother?} The hat perked up slightly.

{He is Edward Elric, he'll be called next. I want to be with him.}

{Ha, that's why you both have the same surname. Even if you will be away from your friend?} At the Sorting Hat's question, Al looked up, over the table to look at one platinum blond. Draco looked back puzzled but with a smile to encourage him.

{Yes. I want to stay with my brother and I will find a way to keep my friends.}

{You are sure. I hope you succeed; both for your brother's sake and that friend of yours. - … "I can't decide now. Call him up later." The Hat said.

There was a stunned silence, I sighed quietly and lift off the Hat from my head. "Thank you." I whispered and bowed deeply to the Hat.

"But-" Professor McGonagall started to object.

"Call Edward Eric up, please." The hat said testily.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched the sorting with a disinterested look on my face. It wasn't till they announced the last boy I looked on with slight intrest and confusion. This...Alphonse..he was the one I ran into on the train. Why did he have the same last name as me?

Soon it was my turn to step up and be sorted. I clutched my Al nervously as my cat Icarus rubbed against my leg in comfort.

'Hm such hiden knowlage. It is no wonder you like the other is already in Hogwarts dispite your age. Yet..your mind is so fogged its a wonder you can think at all.' the hat mussed.

I kicked his feet absently as I listened to the hat not really paying attention much to the hats annoyance. 'Such a empty head could never survive in slytheran.' he scolded me. Not that I really understood why such a thing would be a bad thing.

'You have the potental for Griffindor for sure..might bloosim even..Yes Griffindor it shall be.' The hat decided. "Edward and Alphonse Elric shall be in GRIFFINDOR!" the Hat boomed causing me to flinch at the sound. I was thankful when one of the teachers took it off.

I was admittedly a little embarresed as the griffindor table cheered. The short blonde haired boy ...what was his name again..Al..something...Oh yea Alphonse! He walked with me to the table. Where I sat with Ron. I clung to his side as he smiled encouragingly at me. "Good Job Edward I knew you would end up with us." He said as he ruffled my hair causing me to giggle.

I heard a cough and I turned to see that Alphonse was sitting beside us. I waved shly to him as he forced a smile and waved back. "Is this a new friend of yours Eddy?" Ron asked as he looked suspitously at the other boy. "I..dont know."I muttered nervously. It was true something about the boy was..almost familure to me...like I knew him somehow. I looked over at him studying him.

Ron laughed easily as he leaned in to look closer at Alphonse. "You take good care of my little brother you hear. He is going to be in your class after all mate."

"Uh..Yea of course." Alphonse said with wide golden eyes. "I will do my best."

It was a little while before the food was over and we headed towards bed to await school to start in the morning. I was a little excited to find out that Ginny was also in my classes. So was That boy Alphonse... Alphonse it seemed always wanted to be by my side since the sorting...it was'nt till bed time that he started to ask me weird questions.

"So..Edward..how long have you lived with the Weaslys?" He asked me curiously..almost nervously even.

"Since..they Found me almost a year ago." I said quietly. "I was hurt really bad..and my head hurt the worst."

"Your head?" Alphonse asked concerened as he looked thoughtfully at me almost as if he was putting something together.

"Yea..I cant recall how or why..but something happened and..now I can't recall anything of my life before I awoke in the hospital." I informed him sadly.

"You have amnesia?" He explained shocked..almost horrifed at the thought. "YOU cant remember anything!"

"Nope." I said innocently. "I cant recall a thing." I said indiffrently.


	7. Chapter 7

"You have amnesia?" I asked wishing, hoping for Ed to say 'Got cha!' To explain that it was a joke.

"YOU can't remember anything?" I pleaded hopefully as Edward and me stood in Gryffindor's common room, the Weasley redhead boy stood near the stairs leading up to the Boy's Dorms, the other boy called Harry P-something and the very talkative girl had already gone to their separate Dorms and beds.

"N-nope." Edward said innocently. "I can't recall a thing. N-night." He said and shrugged indifferently, and with that Ed turned to Weasley and gave him the big smile I had waited and wished for, Weasley gathered Ed up into his arms and they climbed up the stairs to the dorm and into bed.

I felt my body chilled over and my heart dropped, as I watched his brother disappeared up the stairs. Of the many reunion scenarios I imagined; this was never the last thing I had expected. I thought we would hug, cry tears of joy and cheer; I expected to see Edward's confident smirk and have everything back when they once had been.

Instead, I was left standing in Gryffindor's common room watching my brother whom I had been searching for almost a year treat me like total stranger and walk away preferring the company of a total stranger.

*Can he not see? I am right here! We are brothers; we shared the same height; we looked so alike strangers thought we were twins and not siblings separated by one year in age. Now what do I do?*

I sat down before the fireplace and stared blankly at the dancing fire; I drew up my knees and hugged them tightly to my chest. The fire in the fireplace gave off pleasant warmth but I felt a cold pain starting in my chest that seemed to grow and did not go away.

There were other students in the Common Room but I felt alone. My eyes blurred filling with tears and soon spilled over, annoyed I roughly scrubbed my sleeve over my eyes.

*I hate crying. Teacher and Roy had said that it's ok to cry. Crying release pended up emotions. But all I get in the end will be sore, tired eyes and a stuffed up nose. I really hate crying.* But the tears kept coming, and I had to bury my head into my arms to muffle my sobs.

Elsewhere in Hogwarts, another boy sat in an overstuff couch staring absently into the fire.

If Alphonse had inherited the trademarks of a Veela than his brother had it in spades. The other boy –Edward- had pure spun gold for hair; while Al's shone, Edward's glowed giving the illusion of an angel's halo about his head and both boys seemed to have the same skin tone of rich honey. He was not close enough to see the other boy's eyes but Draco suspected that Edward's eyes would be the same soul-snaring as Alphonse's amber eyes, not like the feral yellow of werewolves but warm, ever flickering with emotions.

Still..Why didn't Edward acknowledge Al? Draco had been watching very closely and saw the puzzled blank look Edward gave Al; he also saw Al flinched at that look.

"Are you listening?" A shrill voice broke into his thoughts.

The platinum blond looked up, a little surprised and not too pleased to see Pansy's pouting face just inches from his.

Draco sighed. "I'm tired, Pansy. It was a long ride."

"B-but I want to ask you about Gilderoy Lockhart. Do you think they are related?"

"Who?" Draco blinked.

"You know those Elric boys and Professor Lockhart; they all got blond hair and are good looking. Well, Professor Lockhart; the Elric boys are cute, I guess. .. You think I can get his autograph, if I ask Professor Lockhart?" Pansy fingered her lower lip thoughtfully.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged not really caring either way.

"I wander if the Elric is a pureblood family, I've never heard of that family name, have you, Draco?"

"I didn't think I have.-" Draco shrugged again and surged onto his feet. "-Anyway, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." He called over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to his dorm.

Draco shared his dorm with four other boys; to the right Goyle and Crabbe were already in bed and sound asleep judging from the snores, and over to the left Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini, they were sharing vacation stories.

"Hey, heard that there was a Veela in the train and that you met her." Blaise posted his question without asking.

"He." Draco absently corrected as he opened his trunk and took out his p.j. "And it is not confirmed that Alphonse is a Veela."

"Uh, so you knew one of the newbie; still they had all the proper Veela trademarks. That –Edward- kid's hair looked like pure gold. Must be Veela, if you ask me."

"The Xerses was legend to have the same trademarks." Draco reminded before he climbed into bed and pulled close his bed curtains. Just before sleep claimed him, his last thought was on a certain little blond.

*Xerses. Guess I'll be doing some hunting in the Library tomorrow.*

"WHAT the bloody-!" Ron woke with a startled jerk and squawk when a small body leapt onto him.

"Edward!" The redhead gaped at the little laughing face, Ron immediately retaliated by tickling the little blond, his giggles woke the boy in the next bed.

"Oi, can't a body sleep." Harry's sleepy face poked out of the curtain.

"Go b-break-fast now." Edward said simply with a slight stutter.

"Okay, okay." Ron struggled out of tangle blankets and staggered to the washroom.

Harry dropped back onto his pillow with a groan. "It's too early."

Because of their age and situation, the headmaster thought it was better to have the Elrics roomed together, and it was clear that Edward preferred to be with Ron. And so the cosy five beds in a room was refitted with seven beds, it was a setting as Neville said 'needed getting used to' when he stumped his toe against the edge of a trunk.

Harry watched little Edward clambered out of Ron's bed and after a thought he looked over to the other little blond's bed. Alphonse was staring at Edward with an unreadable face, quietly the other little blond got ready for the day. Living with Dursleys taught Harry the habit of sleeping light, he knew Alphonse was the last to get to bed and that the little boy was upset. He heard the sniffing and the morning light unkindly announced Alphonse's red puffy eyes.

Alphonse was upset about something. That was clear and clearer when they made their way to the Grand Hall for breakfast; Alphonse tried talking to Edward but he only got a shy silent look in reply. Harry made up his mind to ask the little blond as soon as they sat at the table, but Draco was there. Harry glared at the platinum blond at the Slytherin table, Draco promptly glared right back.

"Excuse me.-" Alphonse spoke up. "-I think I'll sit over there." He bowed gracefully without dropping his bag. And as the other Gryffindor students watched with a fair amount of shock, the little blond went over to the Slytherin table.

"Bloody hell, will you look at that." Ron gaped even as he reached out to fill his plate from the central buffet.

"Could they be related?" Hermione asked as she looked over at Slytherin table.

Alphonse walked up to Draco and made the same half-bow. Hermione frowned. Was that a smile on Draco's face? Draco smiling without menace? Impossible. Hermione shook her head.

"Ar don'f rem'mbur any pureblud wif Elric af famie 'ame." Ron mumbled through a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Eww~, Ronald!" Hermione yelped in disgust, at his side Edward giggled.

"Still how did they know each other?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Good morning, Draco." The platinum blond was a little surprised when Alphonse came over, much less greeted him -shyly- in person with a bow. But he was glad. The little blond's eyes were not the bright amber but a duller colour, Draco frowned mentally and wandered if Weasley had done something to Al. Still Al was here at this table, and Draco smiled for the kid.

"Ah, good morning, Al. Move Pansy." Draco gestured Pansy to shift further left so Alphonse could sit at his right. Pansy looked around Draco and glared at Al before ignoring the little boy totally but she still shift as Draco asked.

"These are my other year mates, Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini."

"I'm honoured to meet you." The little blond said as he made a half-bow. "My name is Alphonse Elric."

Blaise smiled and wave invitingly to the breakfast buffet. "So what would you like, Elric?"

"Please, call me Al. Can I have some eggs, ham and toast, please?"

"With that kind of refine manners, he has to be pureblood; but I don't remember any family with the name Elric." Even Millicent was charmed into giving the little blond a smile, a small one.

"My teacher Izumi said 'good manners never hurt'. ..Thank you.-" Al accepted the plate Blaise filled for him. "-Is there milk? What do you mean pureblood?"

"A pureblood witch or wizard is a person who has 'pure' wizarding ancestry, without any Muggle ancestors whatsoever. One of the underlying problems in the wizarding world is confirming the purity of a person's wizarding blood. How is it that you don't know?" Millicent asked with a suspicious eye.

Al considered what was spoken as he swallowed a mouthful. "My mother could be a magic person, I didn't know. S-she died when I was very young. My father is an Alchemist but he left before even before mother died, so I don't know if he can do magic."

"Alchemist?" The shock whisper spread over the table even Pansy glared at Alphonse in shock and growing jealousy. Draco stared in shock and awe at the little blond.

"W-what's wrong?" Al looked up and down the table at the strange look he was getting before looking up at the platinum blond beside him.

"W-well, Alchemy is a form of Old Magic, very powerful and lasting kind of Old Magic. And only a very select few can use that form of magic. According to legend the first and only family who mastered Alchemy was the Xerses, from them only Nicholas Flamel is the known surviving member."

Draco gaped when Al choked and giggled. "What's so funny? The Xerses discovered the secret of eternal life, Nicholas Flamel perfected the method."

"No, sorry; Alchemy is wonderful I agree. I'm still studying it. But Alchemy is not magic, it's –"

"What is a Gryffindor student doing at Slytherin's table?" A cool voice cut off Al's explanation.

Alphonse swivelled in his seat to see a man in black; other than his pale pale skin almost everything else of the man was black, black hair, black eyes, black clothes. The man stood there so quietly that Al couldn't stop himself; he reached out and touched the man's sleeve, to confirm what his eyes were seeing. And the information flooded into Alphonse's mind – Cotton 45%, silk 45% with wool 10% interweaved, black dye with a touch of indigo, dust from crushed plants and stone –no sandstone- and warm.

Warm?

"Oh! You are real!" Al exclaimed and then immediately clamped his hand over his mouth, widened amber eyes darkening with a look of pure distress. The little blond clambered onto his feet and dropped a deep bow to the man who stood a step back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't hear you coming; I thought you were one of ghosts!" Al hurriedly explained himself; he was loud enough that certain students from Gryffindor table overheard him and started to twitter in laughter.

"What are you doing here?" The man's soft and purposeful voice was even cooler, Al flinched and Pansy sniggered.

"Elric came over to say 'Good Morning.' Professor Snape, its only good manners to invite him to join us for breakfast." Blaise explained as Al cautiously straightened up from his bow.

"Well- yes, Slytherin have to show the others what a proper upbringing is. I am certain that young Elric will be able to learn much with the purebloods in Slytherin. I have to wonder why you were not sorted into Slytherin to begin with. Mr. Malfoy, your lesson timetable."

The little blond's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Can I have mine please, Professor Snape?" He asked so politely and nicely that Professor Snape found a corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

"A'hem –" He coughed to hide it. "-Regrettably, you are not in my House. Professor McGonagall should have your timetable; Professor McGonagall is over there.-" Professor Snape point over to the lady over at the Gryffindor's table. "-Now, will all Slytherin Prefects please come with me." Professor Snape pivoted about and stalked silently away, his long over coat flittered about him like a long black tail.

"Are you not going?" Draco jerked at Al's question. He looked over at the blond, with himself seated and Al standing, Draco found that they were at eye level.

"You are not a Perfect." Al stated softly. Draco swallowed, he was only eight years old but there was something hard in those amber eyes. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I-I just want to get to know you."

Al's POV

My day was going from bad to worse, first I found my brother only to learn that he didn't even know me from loss of memory. It hurt to stand by and watch him be so open and close to others. Others I didn't know. I had decided to start again, slowly to prompt his memory in the morning, but Edward won't let me be close to him. It hurt. I had to get away and rebuild my resolve. Then I saw Draco at Slytherin table with a few other students. I remembered what the Hat said, so I went to talk to him. And then.

"You are not a Perfect. Why did you lie to me?"

"I-I just want to get to know you."

I thought about that. My brother thought I was too much a stranger to want to talk to me or be with me. But this boy want to get to know me, want me to be with him that he lied so I would stay with him. He who was from this pureblood families, smiled when I greeted him.

I looked at him to consider my next decision, he was getting upset, but his face was a mask. But because it was a mask I knew, from watching Roy and his staff, watching how adults would hide their feelings.

"Okay, can we talk more over lunch? I want my lesson timetable; I hope we will share some of the lessons." I smiled and smiled wider at the relief in Draco's eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, can I have my lesson timetable?" I went over to the stern looking lady who reminded me of Izumi.

"Headmaster told me of your unusual situation, we will adjust the lessons as we go-" I took a sheet pf paper "-for now, you and Edward Elric will take the Second Year classes: Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall smiled as my eyes widened, that was more classes than I had thought, how many classes will be cramped into one day?

"The day begins with breakfast at 7.30 am in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the owls will bring the morning mails. A bell signals the start of the first class at 9 am. There are two morning classes with a break between also signalled by a bell, followed by lunch and a break. After lunch, classes resume at 1 pm. Depends on the duration of the classes, there are either one or two classes in the afternoon. Supper is served in the Great Hall toward evening, after which the students are expected to be in their House common rooms for studying and socializing. Curfew for older students is 9 pm. There is no set bedtime after supper. But today is a Free day."

I started to turn, I wanted to compare my timetable with Edward; but then I remembered, and turned back to Professor McGonagall. I bowed my thanks and then turned to look for Edward but the spot where he sat at Gryffindor's table. Empty. They had left without me; I wanted to spend time with big brother, to help him remember. I rushed out and ran right into a student.

"Watch where-you!" I flinched away at the shrill voice. It was Pansy.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for-" I tried to apologise but the scowled at me.

"What! You want to look for Draco again? Why do you have to bother him? You are not even pureblood! Just get lost! "Pansy grabbed my bag and threw it out the window.

"NO!" I protested going after it.

Normal POV

Draco was ahead and had turned the corner when he heard Pansy's yelling, he had ignored until he heard a familiar voice cried - "NO!" and the screams that followed turned his feet about.

He saw Pansy pale as a ghost stood rooted to the floor in the middle of the hallway, other students were screaming, yelling, pointing and half leaning out of the windows. He rushed over to the girl.

"Wh-" Draco's question was cut off by a voice he had grown to hate.

"What happened?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron with Edward in his arms rushed back from the opposite end of the hallway, being nearer they reached Pansy first.

"T-that Gryffindor kid, h-he jumped out the window." Pansy sobbed in fright.

"What?" Draco exclaimed but his voice was drowned out by the Gryffindor Golden Trio.

Draco rushed to a window and shoved a student out of the way, three storeys down Al was trying to get his bag hanging from the branch of a Whomping Willow; Draco felt his heart leapt and lodged in his throat, as he saw the Whomping Willow moved to bludgeon the little blond into the ground. Before he can cry out a warning to the little blond a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him about.

"What has Alphonse ever done to you, you git?" Harry yelled into Draco's face.

Draco glared at The-Boy-Who-Lived and jerked his shoulder free. "Shouldn't you be trying to save Al instead of asking stupid questions? Blaise! Get Professor Snape!"

Draco ordered as he ran for the stairs that led to outside, shoving students out of his way as he went leaving very startled Gryffindor Golden Trio staring at his back. Fumbling through his robes for his wand, Draco busted out the doorway nearest the Whomping Willow about at the same time as Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and McGonagall, the Gryffindor Golden Trio, little Edward and several other students; they stumbled into a halt as a shadow flew over them.

Draco felt his jaw dropped open as he watched Alphonse deftly dodged between two crisscrossing branches with just inches to spare. A seeming impossible twist the little blond landed on his feet on another branch and immediately leapt with a flip inward towards the trunk of the Whomping Willow. Alphonse moved with effortless efficient grace around the branch obstacles, doing a single hand stand on this branch and two hands stand on the next. Flipping over and jumping about like a monkey, twisting and turning like a cat, dancing through the air like a…

"Veela…" Blaise gaped. "He must be pureblood Veela; nobody can move like that, only a wind sprite can."

Draco closed his mouth and tried to move in to grab Alphonse to safety only to be thrown back and off his feet by one of the Whomping Willow's wildly waving branches, a whip thin branch lashed into his cheek and pain seared. On other days, now would be the perfect time to announce how much a hero, how brave Draco was. No Slytherin or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw could risk getting close to an enraged Whomping Willow, especially not after that stupid Harry and his mate Ron flew the Ford Anglia into it

just the other night. But now Alphonse was caught in the midst of that enrage Professor Snape reached out and grabbed him back, but Draco struggled to pull away.

"Someone help Alphonse!" Draco desperately demanded at anyone close enough to hear him.

Professor Snape stepped forward with his wand in one hand, pushing Draco further away into a safe distance, he and Professor McGonagall raised their wands and were about to cast when delighted laughter rang out.

"I win!" Alphonse cheered as he made another boneless twisting flip, swung under the last branch and landed hugging the trunk of the Whomping Willow.

The tree suddenly froze, and the stunned watchers held their breath, the branches of the Whomping Willow drooped to the ground slowly; it shuttered once and again and to everyone's surprise the tree busted into flowers. Sweet scent and flower petals floated in the gentle wind.

A little blonde golden eyed boy stared at him with a look of pure worship as Alphonse stepped inside and was scolded by the teachers.

AN: Ok...i have got people saying they were confused..and i hope some things were cleared up. YOu have to forgive us...its been a while since This story has been picked up..I personally Will eventuallly look back and fix odd end things that may not make sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Al could not decide which was worse, having Professors McGonagall and Snape hauled off to him the hospital wing for a once over check or the loud whisperings of curious students following them. They were gathering in ever greater numbers as the Professors marched Alphonse along the corridors, down and up a couple of moving stairs to the hospital wing; the students spread the word of the little Veela who played with the Whomping Willow as they peeped from around pillars and corners, or even boldly followed behind. Not even Professor's stern words could keep the students away for long. The volume of whispers built up as more and more students gathered around the hospital wing doorway to get a look at the 'Veela'.

"Is he really a Veela?"

"Look at his hair, must be Veela."

"The Professors were furious; the Whomping Willow is an endangered species."

"Can you see if she has wings? I heard from a Polish myth that a human may gain the control of a Veela by stealing feathers from her wings."

"You idiot, he is a boy; Veela are almost always girls."

"How do you know?"

"Alphonse is not a girl's name, you git."

"Didn't Potter and Weasley cashed into that same Whomping Willow?"

"Good thing they are not in our House, think of the number of House points Gryffindor will lose."

"Malfoy must have gotten one of her feathers, she sat with him earlier."

"Dang, no luck then. Wait what about the other Elric?"

"The Elcric are boys!"

"Hush, you git; the Professors will hear you."

Alphonse ducked his head in embarrassment, all he wanted was his bag; Izumi had personally made the bag for him, hand-weaved from the strips of cloth. On top of that, his State Alchemist watch, his wand, class schedule and his weekend pass to Hogsmead, his notebook with his Alchemy notes and most importantly, pictures of his mother, big brother and himself, the little toy cat Ed made for him on his birthday were all in that bag. Al just has to get the bag back.

Alphonse was not as obvious to attention as Edward was; he disliked being stared at even more, but there was nowhere to hide, made to sit on a bed and stripped of his shirt, surrounded by the Professors and some students. On one side of the bed, Harry was giving Headmaster Dumbledore an account of what he saw; Ron and Hermione were talking to each other and waiting to give their own accounts. Edward was there by default as he had followed Ron, he was giving Al long stares that made the younger blond uncomfortable. On the other side, Draco stood stubbornly refusing to leave Alphonse's side even after Millicent and Blaise had left.

Al's POV

I had thoroughly enjoyed playing with the Whomping Willow, I never realised how much I had missed exercising with Teacher. Well not the bruises, which I could feel developing already, just the joy of being in motion, of being just that bit faster, of spilt second calculation to get the most efficient movement around those branches. To be in that curious state of mind when I knew where everything was and where everything will be in three heart beats later.

"I hope he's okay, the Whomping Willow can pack a wallop." Harry frowned slightly in concern.

"Still he was bloody brilliant, never seen anyone move like that." Ron grinned as he let Edward down at my brother's silent request.

"He's going to be expelled! Twe will lose hundreds of House points! What was he thinking?" Hermione nagged.

I flinched at those remarks; Edward reached out and rested his hand on my knee even as Draco awkwardly patted me on my shoulder. Draco glared at the student who made that unkind remark. Was it any surprise to see Edward's adopted brother and his friends -the Golden Trio- standing there? I could almost hear Draco grinded his teeth together, it was as clear as the nose on my face that he disliked Hermione, and I wandered what he could have against her. Was it her habit of being blunt fully straightforward and not even realising how hurtful blunt facts can sometimes be?

"Hush, Hermione; the Veela can hear you and Draco will just love to tell his father that you are badmouthing his relative." Harry elbowed her.

"He's not related to Malfoy." Hermione huffed loudly. "And he is not a Veela. I read that only girls can inherit the Veela gene. By the way, there is nothing special about Alphonse's move."

"What do you know?" Draco snapped finally, mindful not to use the 'mudblood' term in front of the Professors and Headmaster.

"By the way he moved, flexible, nimble, skillful, enduring, and resistant." Hermione pointed out. "He is a 'traceur' or 'traceuse' if he was a girl, a Parkour practitioner. Parkour also known as Free Run is a physical discipline which focuses on efficient movement around obstacles. Parkour techniques depend on fast redistribution of body weight and the use of momentum to perform seemingly difficult or impossible body maneuvers at great speed. The participants learn how to move through their environment by vaulting, rolling, running, climbing, and jumping. Absorption and redistribution of energy is also an important factor, such as body rolls when landing which reduce impact forces on the legs and spine, allowing a traceur to jump from greater heights than those often considered sensible in other forms of acrobatics and gymnastics." (1) The girl flicked her wild curly hair back.

"How-" Harry started to ask as Draco scowled blankly at Hermione.

"From Wikipedia, it is a free encyclopedia on the Internet, a kind of Muggle paperless library where you can get information within minutes.-" Hermione sniffed, giving Draco a sly look. "-For those who doesn't know."

"I don't know Wikipedia or Internet or Parkour. I am not whatever this 'traceur' is; but when you live with Teacher, you learn to move fast or get hit in the head." I said tired of people talking over me like I was not there.

"What were you thinking, Mr Elric? You could have hurt yourself or the Willow." Professor McGonagall started scolding.

"I don't think I hurt that tree in anyway, and it had not intention to hurt me. I know how it feels when someone wants to hurt me." I said; I really did not want to hear that sermon all over again.

"Then, pray tell; what is this?" Professor Snape prodded a darkening bruise under my right rib. That F'ing hurt! I gasped in pain and wrapped my arms protectively around that spot.

"That was at first, it was just reflex on the tree's part; but when it understood that I wouldn't hurt it, it softened its strikes." I explained, wincing as I carefully stretch out the bruised muscles.

"Soften? How can a strike be 'soften'? Look at this, tell me this is a 'gentle strike'?" Professor Snape demanded as he took Malfoy's chin and turned his face for me to see the slashed cheek. It was nasty looking, the slash had cut open the skin under Draco's right eye over his cheek bone and the bruise had started to discolour the skin around the eye.

"Sorry Draco, you are gonna look like a one eye bandit." I grimaced at the sight and flushed. "But once the Whomping Willow knew that I only wanted to get my bag, it started to play with me; the branches that did hit me bend in to cushion the impact." I insisted; I knew I was right, I felt how the branches moved.

"Alphonse lad; a Whomping Willow is not a sentient being." Dumbledore gently pointed out.

"Just because the Whomping Willow can't talk doesn't mean it can't understand, sir." I gave Headmaster a hard and straight to the eye look. It could have been more convincing if the nurse wrapped the pressure band around my ribs had not distracted me.

Draco and I were made to stay in the hospital wing for observation. Why, I had no idea; it was a waste of time, I could have explored the huge castle and noted where the classes were. Nurse Pomfrey nagged worse than Izumi or Roy and Roy. Combine!

"I hate wasting time; I wish I had my text books with me." I muttered to myself, but Draco overheard me.

"You were badly hit by the Whomping Willow; Nurse Pomfrey wants to make sure you are ok." He looked over from the next bed. "Look, I can go get some books for you."

"But my stuffs are all in Gryffindor Dorm." I pointed out and he grimaced.

"Point. How DID you know that the Whomping Willow won't hurt you? I didn't want to hurt it either but …" Draco gestured to his cheek, Nurse Pomfrey had applied healing spell and scar vanishing ointment on the wound.

"Clearly it knew what a wand is and can do; I didn't point the wand at it. I couldn't, my wand is in my bag which was hanging from one of the Whomping Willow's branches, but you had yours in hand." I huffed; mentally I made a note to carry my State Alchemist watch and my wand on my person.

"You saw that?" Draco blinked.

"Yes." I answered shortly; I really did not want to explain the hyped-up state of mind I went into every time I went into combat mode ever since that creature attacked Edward and me.

Draco was allowed to leave the hospital wing later that afternoon, but Nurse Pomfrey wanted me to stay for observation to make sure that I was truly well. Why she would not take my words for it was puzzling. True to his words, Draco came back with a couple of novels, which were ridiculously simple to read. I did not have the heart to tell him, he had gone to the library to get them for me. While I was thanking him, Edward came by with his three older friends.

Draco exchanged glares with the three older students. "Rest Al, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll save you a spot at Breakfast?" And left he left with his head held high.

"Why is he so nice to you? Are you related to him?" Ron grouched as he glared at Draco's back until he passed the door.

"I don't know. I never met any of my parents' relatives." I answered honestly.

"Did you know how dangerous that was? How could you disregard the school rules? What were you thinking? Do you know how lucky you are not to be expelled? Then what will your parents say?" Hermione started tearing into me.

I had already endured that sermon Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbldore and Nurse Pomfrey, I really didn't want another. I was bore and cranky.

"No, don't care. First day, first year, rules did not cover that situation. My bag, my responsibility. Back to my first answer. My parents are -." I bit back, folding my arms as I glared at her; Hermione's mouth gaped opened at my growl.

"Hey mate, Hermione was just trying to show that she cares." Weasley came to her defence.

"My guardians never nag, if you just want to nag at me then leave. By the way, my bloody F'ing bruise is healing well, thanks for asking." I lay down and pulled the blanket over my head.

It was not until the next morning when the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, decided that I was well enough to leave the hospital wing. I was glad to tears when Madam Pomfrey gave the 'ok' to leave, the hospital wing was not a place for any able bodied person to stay in for any length of time. Little did I realise that by then the whole school was abuzz about my stun with the Whomping Willow the pervious morning. Silence gripped that Grand Hall when I walked in, my legs froze as I felt the weight of many eyes. It was awful, being pointed at, hearing whispers with my name, I was ready to turn about and leave when I heard Draco called.

"Al-" He stood and waved me over to the Slytherin table.

I jumped slightly as a hand took mine, Ed tugged my hand. "C-come, you sit with us."

I smiled broadly at him. "Ok, big brother." He blushed and dropped his eyes, but just as quickly he looked back up and gave me a small smile.

"I'll sit with you later in class, ok Draco?" I called over and waved back at him, ignoring the stun gasps; I followed Edward to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside him. Hermione decided to give me the silent treatment. Teacher and Roy never nag, and they said nagging only serve to annoy. They were right. Blessed silence! Pity about the other students, their questions came in fast and furious.

I barely sat down when the other students crowded around me, firing questions at me.

"Are you really a Veela?" *That question again.*

"Are you related to Draco Malfoy?" *Why do they want to know that?*

"If Whomping Willow was gentle with you then you must be a Veela." *Way to go genius*

"Can I have one of your feathers?" *Huh?*

"Can you sit beside me in class?" *Not F'ing way in hell.*

"Marry me!" *What the hell?*

I sighed as I filled my plate with sausage biscuits, scrambled eggs and toast and fought for calm. Maybe sitting with Draco and the other Slytherin students would have been better.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he stared over at the Slytherin table.

"I'm fine. I don't see what the big deal is. We –that is the Whomping Willow and me- were just playing." I wanted to clarify the facts once and for all.

"That Whomping Willow nearly killed us." Ron pointed out, other students crowded around and started to ask other questions, when an owl crashed landed in front him.

The redhead looked that the red letter the owl was carrying and paled.

"It's a Howler." Neville Longbottom the student opposite of me explained. "I had once got a Howler from my grandmother, I ignored it and that the result was horrible." He shuttered. "It will be bad either way,

Ron tore opened the letter; the letter jumped into the air, hovered at the redhead's and started screaming loudly with a woman's voice. I could not tell if the redhead's hair or his face was redder. I was starting to feel sorry for him until when another owl landed in front of me carrying two red letters. Then I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach; I sighed and reached for one of the letters. Better to be done with them as soon as possible.

Roy's voice thundered out of the small red letter, and then I knew the truth about the infamous Flame Alchemist's temper.

"ARE YOU INJURIED? HOW COULD YOU HAVE ALLOWEDTHIS TO HAPPEN? I WANT A FULL REPORT! WHO DARED TO DO THAT TO YOU? I SAID I DON'T NEED EXTRA PAPERWORK, BUT I'LL BE DAMN IF I DON'T TAKE ACTION FOR THIS INSULT TO AMESTRIS ALCHEMIST CORP! I DEMAND URGENT APPOINTMENT WITH THE HEADMATER! HOW CAN HE BEEN SO CARELESS TO ALLOW THIS!"


	9. Chapter 9

Edward didn't even blink when the howler finished. Ron was still red faced over his and Ginny was hiding her head in embarresement as the others laughed. "Wow two howlers in one day." Fred said with a shake of his head. Edward was becoming more curious about Alphonse as time went by. He wondered absently if what he said was true...was he really his brother?

He looked over and noticed ALphonse was eyeing him with an unreadable look on his face. In response Edward flashed a smile and offered him some of the chicken. Alphonse thanked him and took a piece. "I gotta say Alphonse..Edward doesn't ushually take so quickly to people.." Ron said with a thoughtful look on his face. "He must really like you."

Alphonse looked like he wanted to say something but held back. Edward however took notice of it and looked at him expectantly. "Well...it would make sense...i suppose we are related..." ALphonse said hesitantly looking at Edward for a reaction only to see that he was already busy eating his own food and his focus elsewhere.

"Oh yea...thats right...you both have the same last name. I gotta tell you it's nice to see he has a relative..i will have to write to mum and dad about that. I am sure she would be happy about it...you could visit Ed and us sometime maybe durring the summer." Fred and george added as if it was a given they were still keeping Edward..Their parents had adopted him after all.

Edward looked over and noticed Alphonse clenching his fork. "If..you hold..it any tighter it will break Al." Edward pointed out in a stutter yet still managing to hold a teasing tone.

Later they found themselves in potions class. Edward much to the others dismay sat by Alphonse and looked over his book studiously. "Today class we are working with some very sensitive material..do try to be careful and not waste anything..or blow it up. " Snape drawled. "Now turn to page 345 and once you have your materials gathered get to work."

Edward wasted no time and set himself to work as Alphonse looked on in amazement. Where Edward lacked in social skills he more than made up for it in his non speaking magic...Potions of course being one of them. He worked and measured each ingrident with skill and precision. Snape came over and watched with an eyebrow raised as he noted that the right color of smoke came up. "Excilent job Elric. Ten points for griffindor. However minus five for lack of participation." He said looking pointedly at Alphonse. "Due try to not have your partner do everything." He said dryly.

Before ALphonse could so much as protest a letter appeared in front of Professor Snape. He read it throughly before looking down at the two young blondes. "It seems .. You have to go to the headmasters office." Both stood up as Snape let out a sigh of agravation. "No..just you Alphonse..Sit down Edward." He scowled as Edward gave a sheepish smile and sat down. "I swear having two Elrics..maybe as much a pain as all those Weaslys running around. " He snorted rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Now leave my sight..it seems your gaurdian is here."

Edward watched as Alphonse's eyes lit up knowingly and hurried out. "Now that that is over why don't you all get back to work before I take more points off." Snape ordered and with that everyone hurriedly got back to work not wanting to lose anymore points..or worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Al's POV

My ears were still ringing from Roy's red letter; I made a mental note to self never to get the man angry at me for any reason again as I stared at the other red letter with dread. Izumi also has a bad temper, at least after listening to Roy I won't hear much through that ringing. Neville Longbottom has said that to ignore a red letter was to make it worse. So with a deep breath, I tore open the second red letter, squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the blast.

"… … ALPHONSE ELRIC! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DEMONSTRATE THAT ROY IS RIGHT! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THE STATE ALCHEMISTS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? IF YOU GET YOURSELF HURT BY THAT SILLY TREE I'LL… …I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! ROY IS ORDERED BY KING BRADLEY TO PERSONALLY WATCH OVER YOU. YOU BETTER NOT GIVE HIM ANYMORE TROUBLE, YOU HEAR ME ALPHONSE ELRIC?!"

I could see Draco wincing from the Slytherin table; I could just die from embarrassment and wished for the floor to just swallow me as the other students from the other tables laughed. I ducked my head to hide the tears that filled my eyes.

"S-shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

I looked up in surprise; Edward had jumped up onto his feet and yelled. Then again my older brother had always been more outspoken and hot tempered, always hitting out first and ask question later.

"N-not funny." Edward declared firmly before sitting down with crossed arms and a huff.

"Indeed, Alphonse Elric is here by special invitation and only at Amestris King Bradley's goodwill; you are not giving our foreign guest and fellow student a good impression. 50 points from each House, I'm very disappointed all of you." The headmaster said.

The hush whisperings that follow were as bad as the yelling red letters; I could not stand it anymore and left after grabbing my bag.

"Al! Wait, Al!"

I ignored the caller and dashed out of the Grand Hall, but I was pulled back by my bag strip at the double doors. It was Draco.

"Al –ah Elric, on behalf of my fellow Slytherins, I want to publicly apologise for our poor manners." Draco said clearly and loudly enough to be heard all the way to the professors' table.

"And that is the proper manners; 50 points to Slytherin House." Professor Snape smirked ever so slightly.

Later in potions class, Edward surprised me by sitting beside me. But then he promptly forgot about me and looked over his book studiously. I guess it was an improvement than being totally ignored. A step forward however small was an improvement in any sense.

However, as the class progress, it became clear it was one step forward and two steps back.

I decided that being forgotten was just as bad as being ignored; especially when Professor Snape took points. But you cannot interrupt potion making in progress, it's like trying to snatch a slice of meat when Sig is chopping, it's a bad outcome waiting to happen.

I wanted to explain that when a folded paper flew in and into the potion professor's hand. Sound of ingredients being cut and grinded and crystal stirrers hitting against cauldrons slowed to a stop as the other students tried to hear what the letter has to say.

"It seems ... You have to go to the headmaster's office." Professor Snape held up the letter.

Both I and Edward stood. "No...Just you, Alphonse...Sit down Edward."

Professor Snape scowled without heat. "I swear having two Elrics...maybe as much a pain as all those Weaslys running around." He snorted rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Now leave my sight...it seems your guardian is here. The Headmaster's office is on the 5th floor south wing."

Professor Snape growled. "Now that that is over why don't you all get back to work before I take more points off. Why are you still here, Alphonse?"

"I – um – I don't know where the Headmaster's office is, professor." I confessed and dropped my eyes to my shoes.

I winced at professor Snape's loud sigh. "Mr. Malfoy, cast a Stasis spell on your cauldron and take Alphonse to the Headmaster's office."

.

.

Normal POV

.

It should be just a routine visit from the student's parents or in this case -guardian, a call of the said student to the office for the guardian to assured himself that the child's wellbeing; a little small talk and tea and the guardian will leave and everything will be back to normal. It should be routine if the student was not Alphonse Elric and his guardian Roy Mustang was not the "Flame Alchemist," holds the rank of Lieutenant Colonel in the State Military of Amestris.

From what little knowledge Dumbledore has of Amestris, there were two kinds of State Military the Standard and the Alchemist. This Roy Mustang was both, making Dumbledore doubly wary of the man. This Roy Mustang stood seemingly carefree ease with one gloved hand in a pocket unlike the three subordinates at his side. But his straight back show tension and those dark blue eyes were quick to tag any movement most of which were from his phoenix, the officer had been very fascinated with the bird and vice versa. Dumbledore would go as far as to say his phoenix was putting up a display for the Amestrisian.

Eyes locked with neither giving any quarter; finally the phoenix made its move and flew over to the Amestrisian. Dumbledore watched with from surprise as Mustang threw up his arm with his fingers pinched together as if to snap. The only female of the subordinates drove to the side drawing a strange weapon at the same time, the other subordinates moved as well. Curiously, the younger moved to protect the only subordinate who was not in uniform.

In spite of its long tail, the phoenix was an agile flyer with an impossible mid-air twist, and the phoenix was landing on the Amestrisian's wrist claws in a gentle grip. Mustang's other gloved hand flashed out of the pocket showing a red array. The subordinates tensed but the phoenix did something else it sang.

With the song the tension washed out of the room, relaxing Mustang enough for him to let out a soft, gentle chuckle, and to reach up to scratch the phoenix's fine crest.

"What kind of bird is that?" The man asked, chuckling again as the phoenix crooned in pleasure.

"That's Fawkes, she's a phoenix."

"Ah a creature of fire, I can understand the attraction now."

"Indeed? Will you like a seat? Some tea perhaps?"

"Thank you. No. Not until I have corporeal assurance that young Al is well."

"I assure you – Ah there he is now. Come in." Dumbledore called out.

Roy turned slightly as the door opened inward for the two blond boys, the smaller of the two was clearly Alphonse Elric and the other Draco Malfoy.

"I've brought Alphonse Elric; I'll be going back to class." Draco said with a nod.

"Right then. Thank you for your time, headmaster; Alphonse and this lad will show us the way." Mustang stood and tossed Fawkes into the air before turning for the door.

.

.

This man was not what Draco expected as a guardian for Alphonse Elric, especially when Al was a foreign exchange student with high standing. He had expected a richly dressed Nobleman or Counsellor from King Bradley's inner court. Then again Draco knew next to nothing about Amestris to expect anything. Still, Draco did not expect to see a man dressing very strangely muggle clothes that had the feel or uniform, long dark overcoat with breast folds opened at the chest to show the blue uniform underneath. Nor did Draco expect to see this man patting someone else's phoenix familiar, definitely not Fawkes. That phoenix was known to be very picky as to who can approach it let alone touch it. So what was so special about this man?

The man or officer behaved like a pureblood having a strong sense of command. He looked aristocratic, jet black hair shone with blue highlights, very commanding dark blue eyes that were at once hard and gentle, and a face that was carved out of ice and yet expressive.

And from experiences, adults like this man will not want a child underfoot, so with a nod Draco turned to go back to the potion class.

"Hold. Lad, were you present at this tree incident?" Roy said in a soft but commanding voice, in a tone Draco was taught to obey without question.

"Yes sir, I saw what happened." Draco answered.

"Stay, I want your account of this event later. Now ..." Dumbledore blinked as the stern officer dropped onto a knee before Alphonse. "Alphonse, are you hurt in anyway?"

"I was bruised but I'm all well now." Alphonse answered honestly; lying will only make Roy very angry when he finds out later and he always find out. Nobody wants an angry Flame Alchemist.

"How did this happened, Al? And who is this?"

"This is Draco Malfoy; Draco this is my official guardian Roy Mustang also known as the Flame Alchemist, Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes and –uh…"

"I'm Dr. Tim Marcoh, I'm here only on Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's request, and I'll be leaving as soon as I can confirm young Elric's wellbeing." The stout man said with a gentle smile.

Draco exchanged nods with the adults wandering what was a Lieutenant Colonel.

"Draco is my first friend; he's been very good to me even though he's in another House. Anyway, my bag was thrown out the window and was caught by the Whamping Willow…it's a magical moving, sentient tree… at first it thought I wanted to hurt it and it lashed out at me. But later it played with me; it's a lot like sparring with Izumi just a lot more fun."

Mustang exchanged pregnant glances with his subordinates before his stern face melts slightly with a smile. "Some bruises are expected during sparring, I will see this Whamping Willow and allow you to play after I am assured that it is safe. We do have to keep form. Now where is this place, this guest east suite in Gryffindor Tower?"

"Guest east suite, sir?" Alphonse blinked glancing up at Mustang and his subordinates.

"Yes, I'll be staying until I am sure you are treated well."

"Show us the way, Draco." The Malfoy heir almost gaped at Mustang, and a Malfoy never gape. But no adult had address Draco in that way, in the manner of equals.

"I need to get back to class, sir." Draco tried to object, it has to be a test.

"Take us to this class; I'll speak to the teacher to excuse you."

Now that was an order, the kind Draco was used to be given.

.

.

Professor Snape mentally cursed the idiot who knocked on the door so hard, startling the students especially Longbottom. When the idiot knocked, Longbottom jumped so hard that several extra ice dragon scales dropped out on his ingredient bottle and into his cauldron. Hence, instead of fever potion, the result was a freezing potion. The effect was immediate, a sudden drop in temperature of the whole room when the cauldron coughed up buffs of thick sparkling clouds.

"Oh, how interesting; is this a cold room? You make potion in a cold room?" A cultured soft-spoken voice spoke up from the door.

Severus turned to see a man in strange blue clothes looking around the room with an amused smirk. At his side stood several other adults and Draco.

"No sir, looks like Longbottom mess up his brewing." Draco looked and pointed at Longbottom's cauldron which was coughing up more buffs of thick sparkling clouds.

"Indeed. Now everyone out, or freeze." Severus snarled, turning to the coughing cauldron.

The room's temperature has already dropped to freezing point; ice was appearing on every surface.

"Hmm… well, we can't have that, I hate getting the extra paperwork."

With that, the man raised his hand and SNAP.

Professor Snape stared in bemusement. Just what the buffoon think he was achieving with snapping his fingers? Call an elf? Severus sneered and lifts his wand when he gaped.

Fire appear, engulf the students and Severus. The students cried out in shock and fear but the flame did not burn them. Instead it danced over them keeping them warm with gentlest of caresses. There was too much noise to hear what the man in blue was saying but the gestures were unmistakable.

"Sonorus." Snape pointed his wand at his throat.

"THE FLAMES ARE HARMLESS. GET OUT OF THE ROOM YOU DUNDERHEADS!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter..review? it makes me happy

Roy sighed as he stared Alphonse down. Alphonse shifted nervously. "I don't understand you said you found your brother..why do you want to stay on here." Roy frowned. "Just get him and let's leave and go back to work." Roy said sternly.

"He doesn't even remember me." Alphonse informed him sadly. "How am I supposed to get him to come with me?" He asked quivering. "He even has a new family. It's like he moved on."

Roy's face softened at that in understanding. "Look Alphonse I understand..and we will help make sure you can get him back if thats what you really want but unless there is something going on here that is of work importance we have to leave with Ed in tow or not." Roy admitted. "We have a lot going on back at home. If i had a choice i would leave you here. You are just a kid..and you shouldn't even be involved in anything like that but the agreement was that you would at least train under me until you were of age." He informed the boy.

"I know..but that's also it. There is something going on here." Alphonse protested. Roy looked at him doubtfully. "No..listen there is something going on and i am not just saying that to stay here a little longer.'

"Alphonse.." Roy warned.

"No listen there have been rumors of break ins and i heard A boy my brother hangs out with talking about something in the walls. " Alphonse added.

"It could be a rat or something." Roy dismissed.

Suddenly a scream erupted and echoed through the halls causing them both to nearly jump but Roy managed to stay composed. They both ran to see what was the cause only to find a petrified Mrs. Noris hanging upside down by her tail. Not far off on a wall written in blood was a forbooding message. "The chamber of secrets has been opened." Someone read in fear and confusion.

"Could a rat do that?" Alphonse asked raising on eyebrow.

"No..they couldn't." Roy said grimly.

Not far away Edward stood open mouthed holding onto his cat who mewed nervously. He turned and saw the Alphonse nearby and hurried over cat still in his arms who didn't even protest at the jarring movements. Alphonse looked up in surprise to see him hurry over. "...Alphonse..." Edward said simply with emotion showing his concern. He struggled to find the words he needed to say. He clearly knew something. Roy seeing this knelt down to his level. Edward looked up at him nervously looking between him and Alphonse. "Ed this is Roy..he is here to help." Alphonse assured. "Do you know something Edward..?" Roy prodded. "Did you see or hear anything?"

Edward seemed hesitant at first but than nodded.

"What did you see?" Roy urged gently.

"A palm tree man ran this way earlier before Noris was hurt." Edward said clearly and without hesitation. The two looked at each other in confusion. " A Palm tree man? What Palm tree man?" Roy asked confused before Alphonse's eyes widened. "Oh...no Envy." Alphonse said mouth dropping.


End file.
